


[殤凜] 當

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 一個有點年代的台灣偶像劇《第8號當鋪》paro。借用當鋪設定，劇情走向不同 > <





	1. Chapter 1

當回過神來，殤不患發現自己因為心神不寧，而再次於這個東離大城市裡迷了路。他看見身旁巷子的彼端是條車水馬龍的大馬路，想著穿越過去或許能抄個近路，卻不知自己將誤入一處結界。途徑巷內一戶宅院前，他發覺所有都市中會有的空調壓縮機聲響、汽機車奔馳而過的喇叭聲都消失了，一曲留聲機播放出的提琴樂聲從屋內流瀉而出。

殤不患打量了眼前這棟明顯不屬於現代的和式古厝，門口雜草叢生，但庭園內的桂花樹蓊鬱生長，應是受到了妥善的照料。門窗上的壓花玻璃隱隱透出微弱黃光，它彷彿能夠卸下過路人的警戒心，吸引著他們進門拜訪。殤不患決定踏入院內，去看看這到底是一般平常人家還是一處近年來流行的隱世咖啡廳。

第柒拾捌號押店。

那門上的牌匾如此寫著。

一推開門，清脆銅鈴聲響起，通知屋內主人有客人來訪。高矮不齊的書架及木櫃擠滿了整個廳室，僅留下小小的一條道路通向庭園拉門旁，兩張相對的單人沙發座椅就擺放在那，似是主人接見客人的地方。雖然屋內堆滿各式年代不同的珠寶擺件，可氣氛非但不讓人感到擁擠窒息，甚至因每個收藏品的做工細膩，帶給人一種屋主高雅出塵的形象。

不疾不徐的腳步聲從房外廊道傳來，紙門被一名身穿藏青和服的男子拉開。藏青和服上綴有雪花及毛羽暗紋，長及腰部的雪髮被隨意紮在腦後，男子舉止優雅，帶著微笑闔上拉門。

他上下打量了殤不患一陣，眨眨眼睛，嘴角的笑意更深了。一手背過身後他才開口：「這麼正氣凜然的人物出現在敝小店中，真是稀奇啊。」

殤不患被招呼到沙發入座，坐下後他發現中間的小矮桌上已經備妥茶水甜心。因此思索起方才進門時，這矮桌上究竟有沒有放有東西。

「這裡是只有願望無法自行實現的人才能到達的當鋪，只要付出相應的代價，我可以達成所有人的任何願望。」那名男子如此解釋道。他端起面前的茶水，掀開杯蓋輕吹了幾口氣。「所以不患你的願望是什麼呢？」見殤不患還反應不過來，他在啜茶前叫出對方的名字並提出核心問題。一雙殷紅晶透的眼直盯著殤不患，似鎖定住獵物般眼神中充滿攻擊性，又同時蠱惑著他人跳入深淵。

殤不患也不至於被眼前突如其來的玄幻事件嚇著，可能對方就散發著一股非人的特質，因此他並不覺得對方是在跟他玩笑話。理一理心中各種次要的小疑惑，殤不患反詰道：「你既然知道我的名字，應該也知道我需要解決的問題是什麼吧？」

這話使男子眼裡更是愉悅，內心如此堅毅的人在此已不多見，何況還是不畏與他挑鬥之人。真是有趣。男子放下茶水，起身在殤不患眼前稍稍踱起步來，盤算著要如何留下這名引起他興趣的稀客。

「他叫做浪巫謠是吧？你的那位摯友。」男子向沙發座上的大客戶確認著，但殤不患震懾於眼前這人神通之廣大，而愣在原處不及反應。「真是可憐的孩子，被經濟公司訛詐心血結晶，又數度遭受恐怖粉絲跟蹤騷擾……這若一口氣處理起來並不簡單。」他像名業務評析案件的困難度，口吻就如奸商般令人厭惡卻句句屬實。

「我只是希望他能開心唱歌而已。你打算收多少費用？」殤不患面露厲色，他不想跟對方在此迂迴，遂徑直問價。

「在下身邊正好缺少得力助手，不如你來幫把手。」男子隨手拿起身旁架上的貼金折扇，在手心敲了下抖落塵垢，他回過身啪一聲響展開煌煌扇面。「我保證巫謠從此星途順遂無憂。」

凜凜氣勢暗示著這是一場不容拒絕的利益交換。

殤不患從沒有想過要借用神鬼的力量去解決人生上遇到的問題，但他也清楚浪巫謠目前的困境並不是他們兩人可以解決的。當聽聞眼前男子解釋這裡是一家什麼樣的商店時，就隱隱猜測到若要實現這個願望將所費不貲。

「留在這裡替你工作的意思是……我再也見不到巫謠了嗎？」殤不患看著桌上屬於他的那杯茶水，沉著臉問。

「慢著，不是你想的那樣。」男子快步走到殤不患身旁，他以闔上的折扇抬起殤不患的臉，讓對方好好聽自己解釋這份工作。「在下才不是如此殘虐的雇主。這裡上班時間早上十點到晚上八點，中間休息兩個小時。週休二日，還會發工資給你。所以只要你想，天天都可以見到巫謠。」

男子自認為開出一個非常優渥的條件延攬殤不患，卻見對方問言後緊皺起眉頭來。如此場面讓他有些不開心，斂起臉上笑容，說這代價不能再更低了。轉身後他噘嘴在內心抱怨：今天居然遇上一個這麼難哄的客人。

「不，我只是覺得這代價太過簡單，應該是有什麼其他條件隱藏在裡面。」殤不患審度著男子字字句句，試著找出蛛絲馬跡來。

「附帶條件就是一輩子為我服務，我叫你做什麼你就做什麼。但當然我只會指使你去做你能做到的，這不困難吧？」男子以居高臨下之姿說著，最後一句恢復往常笑容，帶著一番挑釁意味。他發覺把話說得明明白白才是對這人最有效的對應方法，不怕有可能會因此嚇跑對方。

「先說好，我拒絕做些殺人放火等違背道德善良的事。」殤不患雙眼炯炯，毫不畏懼跟眼前非人類的男子談條件。

「沒問題！」雙方達成共識，男子滿意地伸出左手與對方相握。「如此我們就完成交易了，那就麻煩不患明天準時上班。」

殤不患看著自己左腕內側浮現出一個三足烏的記號，與對方衣領上的別針圖樣相同。事已至此，殤不患才驚覺自己興許做了一個人生最為重大的抉擇。而趁著對方感慨之時，身為店主的男子一雙赤瞳盈滿狡黠笑意。


	2. Chapter 2

起床的鬧鈴即將在一分鐘內響起，提示一亮，殤不患隨即滑開螢幕點擊關閉。歷經了昨日下午的奇幻事件後，他一整夜沒睡好。與往日相同的時間起床洗漱、更衣及準備早飯，若不是腕部的印記證明昨日所見所聞都是真實存在的，這與以往的早晨並沒有任何不同。

殤不患平日九點上工，出門的時間最晚不會超過八點半。然而這份新工作的到班時間不但晚一小時，還只需開門就能抵達。昨日那名男子為求方便，在當鋪大廳內一個壁櫃門板上施術，一開門就可以抵達殤不患家的玄關處。因此現在殤不患家玄關有兩扇大門，一個通往正常的世界，另一個則通往能夠實現願望的當鋪。

在到新崗位報到前，他就坐在餐桌上看著播報新聞的電視發呆。一邊等著原本的辦公室會不會在九點多的時候打來問為何無故缺席，一邊想著接起這通電話後該說什麼樣的離職理由才算合理。不過這些最終都是多餘的擔憂罷了。

昨日殤不患就與男子談論過這個轉職問題，對方非但沒有講解任何詳情，還說一切包在他身上，自己只管到點出現就好。確實一直到他出門那刻，手機任何訊息提示音都沒響起。殤不患搞不懂對方是用了什麼樣的方法，讓他不僅不用交接工作內容，甚至連公務用的筆記型電腦都還躺在家裡不需繳還。

殤不患百思不解。他提前十分鐘打開漆色斑駁的那扇大門，就看見那個製造他所有疑惑的男人背對著自己坐在昨日的沙發座上。或許是壁櫃門上少了響鈴，一直到殤不患走到他身旁前，對方都沒有從書頁中抬起頭來。那名男子今日穿了黛藍色立領唐裝，合身的剪裁使人看上去又削瘦了些。

「不患，早。」男子微笑用著慵懶的柔音問候。與昨日大相徑庭的態勢，讓殤不患愣怔半晌。

「早安……那個，我昨天還沒問怎麼稱呼。」過了大半天卻還不知自己未來一輩子的老闆叫什麼名字，殤不患尷尬地輕騷鼻頭。

「凜雪鴉，隨你怎麼叫都可以。」他話說完又埋頭回書頁間，似是不介意殤不患的提問。

殤不患在心中猜著對方的姓名用字，然後又突地想起另一個大問題。他問男子：「那麼到底你的助手要做些什麼事情？」

對方像是沒有思考過這個問題一般，沉吟了陣子還把書都闔上。他看來看去好像就只有眼前這張桌子能夠收拾，便吩咐：「就先幫我洗桌上的茶杯好了！」接著起身，從身旁書櫃的書籍上方空隙取出一個明晃晃的銀製托盤。他將托盤遞給殤不患要他收拾杯盤，然後再跟著他到廚房去。

殤不患打量手裡托盤，怎麼看都是件被典當的珍品。但老闆怎麼說，員工也只能照著做。於是他俐落地把桌上物品都揀上托盤，免得讓領路去廚房的人多等。

今天那扇面對庭園的拉門是開著的，細長型的庭園用竹林作為圍籬，松柏生長於石燈籠旁一塊修剪整齊的草地上，竹製添水一下一下地敲擊著石缽邊緣，靠近廊道的這側鋪滿白砂碎石。殤不患趁他們沿著房外廊道走向左邊時多瞧了那庭園兩眼，但就只是常見的和式造景，並沒有什麼特別之處。

男子拉開紙門，與接待廳格局相仿的偌大空間，少掉了被隨意堆置的古玩珍藏顯得寬敞許多。凜雪鴉說這裡作為餐廳和廚房使用。木製方桌那側是餐廳，撇開牆上掛有液晶電視這點，整體風格跟接待廳一樣典雅；另一側則是開放式廚房，磨石料理台和洗手槽令殤不患懷念起家鄉的古厝，那裡也有著相似的廚台。一個廚房該有的器具這裡一應俱全，擺得乾淨整潔，像是情境樣品屋般彷彿沒人在此下過廚。

玄關的門鈴聲響起，凜雪鴉就放著殤不患在這裡，獨自一人前去接待客人。

仔細洗著手裡那對用金漆勾勒線條的細緻茶杯，也許是某個客人所典當掉的物品吧。殤不患留意到這對茶杯跟昨日接待自己時所用的並不是同一個款式，估計對方也是隨心拿取屋內的物品來使用，如同方才的托盤一樣。殤不患猜想，在他上班之前凜雪鴉可能接待了一名擁有強烈風格的女性，因為一個蒼藍色的口紅印就留在他手中茶杯的杯緣上。

殤不患擦乾茶杯後回到接待廳，一名應為訪客的女高中生看到他的出現，驚訝到嘴巴都忘了合攏，直到凜雪鴉開口才喚回她的注意力。她急忙地與凜雪鴉握手完成交易，然後快步離開這裡。

「我看起來這麼嚇人嗎？」

凜雪鴉竊笑出聲，「雖然不患看起來很兇，但她應該只是對於屋裡還有其他人在而嚇了一跳。畢竟女生大多都不想讓陌生男子知道自己的戀愛煩惱吧。」他隨後又補充道：「那個女孩子是店裡的常客，也許哪天你們兩人又會再碰著也說不定。」

「我在隔壁可是什麼都聽不到。」這樣說來，殤不患才發現稍早的門鈴聲是可以傳到隔壁去的。不知哪邊才是凜雪鴉施術後的結果，是讓門鈴在屋裡傳聲不受限制，還是刻意隱蔽他和顧客的交談內容。

「接下來就麻煩你準備午飯吧。」說著，凜雪鴉拿出一個不小的束口布袋。他將東西放到桌上時發出了沉沉的零錢碰撞聲響。由於目前冰箱裡空無一物，跟剛出廠時的樣子分毫不差，因此男子說這筆錢是要給殤不患去採購食材用的。

「慢著，為什麼這裡面都是零錢？」殤不患打開錢袋確認金額，如他所猜測的，裡面承裝著滿滿面額不一的銅板。

「因為每次拜託別人幫忙買東西時總是拿出紙鈔，日積月累就這樣變出好幾袋零錢了。」對方回答地理所當然，不覺得這有什麼值得驚奇。

「你應該可以再把他們變成等值的鈔票吧？」

凜雪鴉歪起頭來思考，咕噥答道：「或許可以吧。」殤不患提起錢袋抵在對方胸前，這個舉動已經可以稱做明示，只差沒開口要求而已。殤不患知道一旦他開口，對方可能又要收取什麼作為代價。而凜雪鴉也深知對方內心的盤算，可他偏偏向後退一步遠離脅迫，還抱怨著：「不要，還要確認裡面的數目好麻煩。」

殤不患覺得眼前這個人真是惡劣得可以。但屈身在人家底下做事，總不能到職第一天就處處跟人作對。尤其還不知道那個人有沒有好好處理巫謠的事情，若是稍有疏漏他絕不會善罷甘休。殤不患在超市裡一面安排著這幾日的菜單，一面數落著凜雪鴉的不是。

「我回來了。」殤不患從自家玄關處的大門回來。畢竟從自己熟悉的位置進出總是比較方便，免得從店門口走出去後迷了路，他就兩邊都回不去了。

接待廳內空無一人，喊過聲後也不見人影出來。殤不患沒作他想，只當那人去忙他自己的事，便獨自回到廚房，著手料理剛採購回來的食材們。時間已經來到十二點了，他可不想被人在旁喊餓，還是趕緊煮出一頓飯要緊。約莫過了二十分鐘，凜雪鴉才在廚房裡現身。

「好香啊。」一拉開門香味撲鼻而來，使凜雪鴉不禁讚嘆。

「那是晚餐的雞湯，中午吃炒飯。」殤不患忙著切蔥花，沒特別分神回頭看他。

「就要有客人來訪了，你做好就先吃吧。」他交待完，隨即闔門離去。

看來今天店裡的生意很好，待會再去收拾茶杯回來清洗吧。殤不患心想著。不過自己從沒見過那人端杯泡茶，那桌的茶水果然是用術法變出來的。

凜雪鴉這一去，過了大半小時都沒回來。殤不患都快衝去催人，但又怕遇上早上那個情形。把客人嚇跑不說，若是妨礙交易惹人惱怒就不好了。浪巫謠的未來還在他人手上，不宜輕舉妄動。

煩躁了一整晌，廊道終於傳來期盼已久的聲響。

「你怎麼還沒開始吃？」凜雪鴉拉開門就見殤不患雙手環抱於胸坐在餐桌前，盤內炒飯完好如初。「等我等到現在，快把你給餓壞了吧！」他笑得無奈，搞不懂怎麼會有人堅持等到別人坐下才願意吃飯。

「你也餓了吧。」殤不患悶聲說著。

「我壓根不用吃東西也能活，傻孩子。」凜雪鴉感嘆對方真是受了委屈，也替他感到不值。

「……你幾歲叫我孩子……」這把年紀被眼前這個看上去比自己還年幼的人叫孩子，殤不患差點嚥不下剛放入口中的炒飯。而且這人分明不用吃飯還叫人煮飯，自己果真是又被惡整了一番。

「等我也不看個電視，不患真是個奇怪的人。」

殤不患懶得吐槽他剛剛找了多久的電視遙控器，只管趕著把飯扒完，好祭祭他受了氣的五臟廟。根據先前的經驗，對方手裡那隻遙控器八成是剛剛才變出來的。指不定這整個餐廚廳室也是對方今天才建造出來，供給他這名助手使用。殤不患盯著凜雪鴉那張揀選電視節目的白淨臉蛋，嚼飯思考這個想法的可能性有多高。

「嗯，好吃。」僅淺嚐一口，就讓人滿足地讚許對方廚藝。「下次就別等我了，飯都涼了多可惜。」

「怎麼不是你下次就別在中午時……」接生意三個字還沒說出口，電視上的一則新聞倏地剝奪走殤不患的所有注意力。

**『重磅快訊——**

**鳳啼雙聲集團宣布設立音樂娛樂部門，大動作協助新銳創作歌手浪巫謠與西幽娛樂公司解約，並轉往集團簽下一份新合約。據傳合約薪資內容在歌壇空前優渥，而作為目前集團旗下的唯一歌手，浪巫謠將是重點栽培對象。』**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了日後主線劇情，雙鳳凰這段不得不跑一下(?) > <  
自己都覺得標題的[殤凜]標示簡直詐欺。(ry

一輛黑色轎車停靠路邊並亮起雙黃燈示意要暫停於此。後座車窗上因貼有一層隱私護膜，暗得讓人無法得知什麼樣的人坐在裡面。車上走出一名身穿訂製西服的男子，紫黑色中長髮帶點莓紅光澤。儘管已將額前長髮盤到腦後繫成一束，依然有一片瀏海因長度不足而垂墜於左臉前。他將車門關上後，車輛隨即依指示行駛離開。

這名男子走進一旁的巷弄，來到這棟和式老舊宅院前。在推開那扇木製大門前他深吸了一口氣，做好準備後銅鈴聲才隨其動作響起。

「等你很久了。」那名藏青和服男子像是預知對方何時會推開大門般，適才走進玄關處迎接客人。臉上明明堆滿笑容，一雙赤瞳卻無法讓人放下戒心。

「你這次最好有重要的事才找我來。」男子不客氣地繞過他身旁，逕自走到沙發區入座。他端起茶杯翹上腿，一邊用塗有蒼藍色唇彩的薄唇啜飲，一邊斜睨著把他叫來的那個人。

「嗯，我想好你要付出的代價是什麼了。」凜雪鴉坐進自己專屬的位子後，將桌上一張寫有「浪巫謠」三個字的紙條推到男子面前。「這個孩子現在還只是個小歌手。我要你把他延攬到旗下好好栽培。由你來擔任他的經紀人，我相信將來必定大有可為。」

男子自從看了眼桌上那張紙條後，就顧自地滑著手機，頭也不抬一下，像是沒在聽對方說話一樣。但凜雪鴉知道對方那個專注的神情，代表他已經著手計算這個交換條件的執行成本。

「救回一條命，這點要求不過分吧？無生。」

先前凜雪鴉就已經實現對方的願望，不過直至今日才要求對方支付代價。

「都是些你可以達成的事情。」

當然這並不符合規定。而願望已被實現的殺無生，也無法拒絕支付代價。

-

自從來到西幽，浪巫謠就覺得自己接連不斷地陷入困境。

這些要從殤不患開始說起。比自己年長幾歲的殤不患，是他從小到大的唯一朋友。對方不只像哥哥般處處照料，更是幫助他繼續在音樂道路上堅持下去的人。「巫謠的歌聲總是讓人重獲努力下去的動力。」殤不患作為每首歌的第一位聽眾，一直如此真誠地給與鼓勵。也因此浪巫謠憑著想跟殤不患一起生活的衝勁，追隨對方來到這個陌生的大城市裡。

起先是殤不患的房東出爾反爾，臨時才決定不讓套間給他們兩人分租，自己只好另外住進一個別區的小單間。而後交給唱片公司的試音帶雖然被受賞識，卻遭脅迫簽下苛刻的合約內容。他們幫自己發了一張線上單曲後，就敷衍了事，只把心力放在其他詞曲的催件上。雖然清楚演藝事業競爭激烈，其中不乏將人生吞活剝的豺狼虎豹，但無法實現唱歌給更多人聽的初衷，實在打擊人心。若要在這樣的大城市裡生存，擁有社交恐懼症的他也無法進入服務業打工，只能繼續屈身在此過活。

浪巫謠一開始是不想讓殤不患擔心的，從以前對方就為自己操心過太多事情，直到租屋處的信箱內開始不斷地出現令人恐懼的愛慕信件。內容從在路上偶遇經過到一路跟蹤回家，進而追到自己的工作地點，還針對個人資料私自調查。最後還發出會面邀請，說是週末等不到人就會上門拜訪。那日與殤不患聚餐，被對方看出自己的心事重重，一時激動讓他將所有遭遇到的挫折全盤托出。

然而這些事情都不是一時半刻可以解決得了的，因此過了一天浪巫謠還是依約來到唱片公司繳交稿件。自動門感應身影而觸動開啟，公司大廳的喧譁聲霎時湧入耳裡。

「他們大公司帶了一大票人，說是要談合約解約的事情，但那氣勢簡直跟砸場沒什麼兩樣。」

通往會客室的廊道上不知發生了什麼事，前來湊熱鬧的職員三五成群，似乎議論著在那間大會議室裡的來訪賓客。浪巫謠拉低頭上的棒球帽，只想趕快找到一間空下的會客室，但卻發現一間間都坐進了嗑瓜子講八卦的閒雜人等。他們計劃在此守候大會議室裡的人出來，好第一時間目睹今日的話題人物。

「說是要把那個人所有寫給公司的詞曲相關版權通通買斷……但老實說我今天才知道公司有簽下那麼一個人，是私仇嗎？」

「好像是剛簽下的。所以除了幫他發的單曲外，其他要拿給主力歌手發表的作品都還在錄製階段。」

浪巫謠別無選擇地站在大門邊角落，等待事件落幕，或是等歌曲負責人員來跟他會合收取稿件。哪個都好，浪巫謠只想趕快離開這個群眾聚集的場所。被迫聽著身旁人群談論別人的流言蜚語，只讓他渾身不舒服。

「剛剛看樓下已經聚集大批媒體了，記者的情報真可怕。」

又一個看似從樓下買咖啡回來的助理加入圍觀行列。他話一說完，盛況空前的大廳竟突地鴉雀無聲，大會議室的開門聲因此成為現場最大的聲響。一名高挑的西裝男子領頭走出會議室，身後跟著幾名氣勢凌厲的部下，確實會讓人感到來者不善。而公司的高層主管們跟隨在他們後方，恭送貴賓們離開，其唯諾模樣讓在場員工相互對視噤口不言。

「你說今天有約了人過來不是嗎？約在哪裡？」那名身長高出所有人一截的男子回頭質問剛才跟著他們開會的小職員，浪巫謠認出對方就是負責向自己回收稿件的窗口。被訊問的職員急忙拿出手機，雙手顫抖地撥打電話，一面支吾說著人應該已經到了。

浪巫謠的手機鈴聲就在這個高壓場面中響起。

帶頭的男子循聲獰視而來，使浪巫謠也被周遭情緒感染得緊繃起來，慌亂間還直接掛斷來電。一片黑影遮蔽住手機上方的燈光來源，男子來到浪巫謠跟前，目光卻相較於方才柔和些許。「從今天起你就是我們的人了，跟我走。」對方聲音裡沒有太多感情，卻意外地讓人感到可靠。

浪巫謠跟在他身後走出辦公大樓，大批採訪人員瞬間一擁而上。推擠中男子抓住了浪巫謠的手腕，免得個子較為嬌小的他被媒體攔截住。在混亂間，浪巫謠注意到對方緊抓住自己的左腕內側有個似鳥的刺青圖樣。

兩人一前一後艱困地走到路邊等候多時的黑色轎車旁，男子拉開車門後轉身讓浪巫謠先行上車。他堵在車門前惡恨掃視眾人一圈，面對各家鏡頭拍攝他仍面不改厲色地說：「我們會開記者會。在此之前無可奉告。」

-

車程間，男子遞給自己一張名片後，便再也沒有開口說話。他不時滑動手機螢幕，不時嘖聲打字回覆訊息。浪巫謠摩娑那張寫著「殺無生」的名片，職稱寫的是經紀人。是他以後的經紀人嗎？浪巫謠想著，忍不住向身旁那人偷看一眼。

握在手裡那隻被轉為靜音的手機震動起來，螢幕顯示來電者的名字，是浪巫謠怎麼樣都想接起電話的名字。但顧及自己目前的處境，他又瞄向了殺無生。

「你可以接電話，我無所謂。」浪巫謠的小動作，殺無生用餘光都注意到了。於是他開口道。

得到准許的浪巫謠趕緊接起電話，深怕再晚一點對方就會掛斷。他急迫地開口：「殤？」

「巫謠你沒事吧？我剛剛看到了你的新聞。」對方焦灼的情緒展露於語氣之中，但這句急切的問候卻是安撫了浪巫謠從一早就不安的心。

「沒事。」他放鬆地揚起一抹微笑，吸引了殺無生的視線。

「那個人，呃，是經紀人嗎？沒對你怎樣吧？如果他讓你不舒服……」

「不。」殤不患話還沒說完就難得被對方截斷。「他不是壞人。」浪巫謠說這句話時，一雙翠綠晶眸迎向了殺無生投送過來的目光，毫無畏懼。

-

通過電話後，殤不患總算是放下他那提心已久的情緒。他望著手機屏幕上那個橘髮男孩第一次與他在異地相會時的合照，回想這二十四小時內所發生的一切，不禁感嘆神鬼之力的可怕。

而他指稱的那個「神鬼之力」正坐在一旁悠然自得。

「正餐吃完了就會特別想吃點甜的呢。」餐桌前的凜雪鴉終於與那盤炒飯交戰完畢，餐盤乾淨到連他都佩服自己。他這話說得意有所指，眼神也飄向站在廚房那側剛講完電話的新助理。

清楚接收到對方的暗示，殤不患強壓下額角的青筋，粗聲粗氣回道：「收回你的視線，我不會做甜點。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然而我的殤凜小情小愛清水日常……到底在哪裡呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然日更了。  
產文速度大約與飢餓程度成正比，  
心快要生病了(´;ω;`)

扭開蓮蓬頭的出水開關，殤不患任憑調適好溫度的熱水灑落臉上。在不知是神是鬼的非人類底下做事，他總算是挨過了第一天。

下午凜雪鴉沒了客人造訪，百無聊賴中決定拉著他吃下午茶，說是有人陪同享用的食物聽說嚐起來會更美味。於是他從玻璃櫃裡挑出一組西式茶壺套組交給殤不患，再從接待廳中的一個木抽屜裡拿出一盒起酥蛋糕。

「喂，你這蛋糕過期了吧？」殤不患已經接受接待廳內的東西毫無邏輯地隨意擺放，但那個蛋糕又再度挑戰了他的認知底線。他拒絕相信那是對方近日買下的蛋糕。

「這可是在下特別珍藏起來的，在術法的保存之下可是像剛出爐般新鮮得很。」聽聞這句話後，殤不患做好心理準備，待會可能將品嚐到老舊櫥櫃的特有木材香味。

凜雪鴉一邊分切蛋糕裝盤，一邊指導殤不患沖茶。對方認真講解的樣子讓殤不患渾身不適應，他在每一個步驟都防範著對方是不是又要糊弄自己一番。然而直到吃完午茶，什麼事情都沒有發生。收拾杯盤時，殤不患問他：「兩個人一起吃的蛋糕真的有比較好吃嗎？」對方回答：「好像真的有。」讓殤不患頓時不知該如何接話。

平時不用正餐的人，相繼吃下炒飯和蛋糕後，理所當然沒了吃晚飯的肚子。他吩咐殤不患做自己的晚餐就可以了，然後人就在一旁觀摩對方備料燒菜，說要當個見習廚師。不時地提出疑惑和見解，也配合著練習下刀的功夫，感覺還挺有那麼一回事。

最後殤不患還是熱了一碗雞湯給他作為晚餐。飯後的收拾對方也沒有缺席，站在自己身旁幫忙把剛洗好的杯盤擦乾，他們再一起把東西都歸回原位。收拾完畢，凜雪鴉說自己要回房間休息，因此還沒到八點便讓殤不患下班回家。

這一切比預先設想的還要來得普通，簡直就是到別人家裡做幫傭。雖然不時被捉弄，但比起往日被客戶一再修改稿件、最後還選用第一案導致白費加班時間的血汗生活要來得愜意。

吹乾頭髮、與浪巫謠互傳訊息後，殤不患難得在凌晨零點前躺上床鋪。在入睡前，他想著：這樣的生活似乎也不算太差。

-

隔日殤不患依舊維持他以往的時間起床洗漱，悠哉地出門買燒餅豆漿作為早點，用過飯後才出門上班。一打開門，就見對方坐在老位置。從壁櫃門的位置看向沙發區域，可以瞧見一顆繫有白色馬尾的腦袋凸出沙發椅背。

「不患，早安。」

據昨日的觀察，殤不患認為從自己踏入屋內後的一舉一動，對方其實都瞭若指掌。但是道早安這件事，對方總是等見到他的人時才會開口。就像現在才剛走到他的身旁，原本似乎在閉目養神的他卻毫不遲疑地睜開雙眸問早。

殤不患應早後，不禁打量起眼前這個人怎麼又換了一套穿衣風格。白色襯衣的袖子採用些許寬鬆的版型，讓人聯想到古代莊園貴族的衣著。這種奇奇怪怪的服裝，穿在對方身上還真是一點都不突兀。殤不患分神地想著。

「今天外面下雨了，可以幫我把玄關打掃一下嗎？」

見殤不患愣在原處不知道在想些什麼，凜雪鴉指向他腳邊的一串泥濘鞋印，吩咐著工作試圖喚回對方的注意。他指引對方找到掃除用具，然後半撐著眼皮監督對方清理木地板上的水漬痕跡。

「你一早就有客人？」從大門延伸到客椅，一來一往的痕跡讓殤不患如此推斷。

「是啊，敝小店可是一間全年無休、二十四小時營業的商店。」說得委屈可憐，昨日下午對方明明閒到發慌。

「那怎麼不讓我正常朝九晚六上下班就好了？」

「我想說留你下來我們可以一起吃晚餐。」

「你是不是忘了你根本不用吃飯。」殤不患聽聞此言，忍住翻對方白眼的衝動，加重了擰乾拖把的力道。

「你回去後有人陪你吃晚餐嗎？」

「那倒是沒有……」他搔搔額際，思考著問題的癥結點難道是在這裡不成？

「所以我陪你吃晚餐啊。」對方嘴角揚著，但殤不患不覺得那是在笑。起碼眼神裡一點笑意也沒有。

殤不患突然想起對方昨日那個「一起吃東西，食物會更美味」的謬論。也不知道是出於想要回嘴的衝動，還是單純回想到過去的經驗，殤不患就說了一句：「我有時候也是會約巫謠一起吃晚餐的。」

「那麼到時候你就提早下班吧。」凜雪鴉別過頭去，閉上眼，回到殤不患一早剛見到他的那個模樣。這句話說得雲淡風輕，殤不患聽在耳裡卻不覺得如此。但他也說不出那是個什麼樣的感覺。

「你身體不舒服就回房間休息去吧。」收拾好地板、掃具也都歸位，殤不患看著攤倒在沙發椅上那人，臉色稱不上好的樣子。

「嗯。」

凜雪鴉雖然回應著，卻還是坐在原位不動。庭園內正下著雨，沒有裝上遮板門的廊道，地板大半都已經濡濕。殤不患幫他把座位邊的拉門關上，免得潮氣上來讓坐在窗邊的人更不舒服。

那日對方除了上午的異樣外，下午一如往常地接應客人，晚上挑剔那過於豐盛以至於讓他消化不良的晚飯菜色。

-

幾日下來，殤不患學到擔任這個職位的要點就是自己主動找工作來做。對方既沒有每日工作流程，更沒有每月績效方向。與其跟著對方隨想隨做的方針走，殤不患寧願自己訂立目標執行。因此除了例行的煮飯洗碗，他現在的目標就是將接待廳的層櫃灰塵全部擦過一遍。然後有朝一日要把這些毫無邏輯的擺放位置，全部循序歸類放置整齊。

那天午後殤不患正在跟一落書架搏鬥著。大門的銅鈴聲突然響起，踏進門的竟是一個看似剛上小學的男孩。他背著與體型相比過大的書包，雙手吃力地推開門扉。

男孩與殤不患四目相接，氣氛尷尬。當時凜雪鴉正在他的房間裡，導致殤不患不知道這樣的小孩到底算不算客人，一時間不知該如何招呼。最後竟是由男孩主動向殤不患問好。

「你好啊。」凜雪鴉的聲音突然從身後傳來，嚇得殤不患回過身來。

凜雪鴉蹲下好讓視線與男孩同高，他歪著頭、溫柔微笑問著對方：「怎麼會進來這裡呢？是有想實現的願望嗎？」

「這裡是……店嗎？」男孩往凜雪鴉身邊走去，一路張望著兩旁堆滿各式各樣東西的高聳層架。

「是唷，是可以實現願望的店。」他牽起男孩的手，領著對方坐上沙發，並拿起前方桌上的一片餅乾遞給他，問道：「吃餅乾嗎？」

小男孩接過餅乾，注視了許久才小口小口地吃起來。凜雪鴉就這樣蹲踞在旁，趴在單人沙發的扶手上望著對方像小動物般進食。看著這樣靜謐和諧的景色，殤不患停下手上的動作，一時間忘卻對方是位收取各式代價作為交換的鬼神。

「我……最近媽媽很忙。」手上的餅乾還剩最後一口，男孩卻突然開口。「我想要她陪我，可是她真的很忙，所以我沒有跟她說。」男孩說話澀訥，努力組織內心想要表達的感受。

「想要跟媽媽出去玩嗎？」凜雪鴉輕鬆抓出對方話中要點，看來對方是個有心願卻還沒思考好的客人。「嗯～去遊樂園玩怎麼樣？」他思考半晌後如此向對方提議。

「這種願望可以實現嗎？」男孩瞬間睜大眼睛問道。

凜雪鴉點點頭，「可以呀，只要付出代價就可以了。」殷紅雙瞳閃過一絲流光。

「喂，凜……」見事情走向至此，殤不患開口想要阻止，可是眼前兩人完全不予搭理。

男孩望入那雙晶紅眼睛，像是陷入漩渦般無法脫困。「代價……錢嗎？我有存一點點零用錢。」他努力理解對方艱深的用詞。

「我想要你們家客廳桌上的那盒羊羹。」

殤不患就差那麼一點要把手中的抹布扔到對方臉上。「慢著，你這是叫小孩子偷竊不成。」他最終還是架不住良心，認為對方根本不該將道德倫理都還沒培養健全的孩子視作客人。

「嗯嗯，不是唷。」凜雪鴉對逼近自己的殤不患搖搖頭，然後轉頭對男孩說：「那盒羊羹本來就是放在桌上給小豪吃的對吧？小豪只是一個人吃不完，所以拿來分我吃而已。」不經意的叫出對方名字，循循誘導著孩子的思緒。

聽著對方這番話，殤不患覺得早前那善哄孩子的凜雪鴉簡直是致命的假象，對方從裡到外皆是三觀歪斜不正的惡人。偏偏這番謬論他不知該如何破解，而孩子的願望他也不忍阻礙實現，於是獨自一人焦急在那，目睹兩人握手達成交易。

「那我們就這麼說定囉？小豪拿羊羹給我，我會讓小豪的媽媽帶小豪去遊樂園玩。」送走男孩前，凜雪鴉還在大門旁一再跟對方確認著。像是深怕孩子忘了重要的事情，反覆提醒交代的家長一般。然而內容卻是人與鬼神之間的交易，殤不患一點也溫馨不起來。

過去看過凜雪鴉收取錢財換給生意人一個認識權貴的機會，收過考試運氣換給單戀學生一段與心儀女生獨處的時間。或是以族譜作為代價，尋回失蹤已久的父親。還有以畫作作為代價，取得人生重要日子的好天氣。收取食物卻是殤不患第一次看到；雖然孩童客人身分較為特殊，但對那人如此隨意地開價卻是無法釋懷。

「你要求的代價到底有沒有一個準則啊？」殤不患質問著確認羊羹禮盒內容的凜雪鴉。男孩稍早送來東西，在大門口交給正在打掃的殤不患後，就興沖沖地跑回家去。「羊羹那東西能作為一個正常的代價嗎？」

「準則就是我喜歡什麼就拿什麼啊。」凜雪鴉滿意地闔上蓋子，將東西放入之前收藏過起酥蛋糕的抽屜裡。而之前的那盒起酥蛋糕早已被對方跟自己分食完畢。

面對對方的玩笑話，殤不患完全笑不出來。「……所以你只是想找個人陪你，而我剛好是那個倒楣鬼？」他花了一段時間沉澱心中的升騰怒火，然後板著臉回話。

屋裡的氣氛轉瞬降至冰點。面對對方話中的怨與恨，凜雪鴉不變神色，語調卻前所未有的謹肅。

「你的願望是他人的一生幸福，所以才需要奉上一生換取。」

「我搞不懂你到底哪句是真、哪句是假。」殤不患冷臉皺眉。

「我說真話你也未必會相信。」說到此凜雪鴉不住嗤笑。「人願意接受的常常是假話。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是個季節更迭憂鬱期的凜雪鴉(?)。


	5. Chapter 5

任何職場都會偶發一兩件不愉快的事情，殤不患也不例外，儘管這間當鋪裡就只有他與凜雪鴉兩人。自從上次的摩擦過後，彼此間的氣氛就變了調。凜雪鴉還是會微笑道聲早安，但殤不患覺得那笑容比應對客人時還要來得虛假。殤不患依舊會為對方多準備一份餐食，但當遇上客人在午間來訪，他不會如以往那樣等候對方一起用餐，自己吃完飯後便收拾碗盤離去。

有天下午凜雪鴉突然問殤不患要不要一起吃甜點，殤不患看見對方手裡的羊羹盒子當下就拒絕了。

凜雪鴉面不改色，似乎是早已猜到他不會就此釋懷。他將羊羹暫時放置在小桌上，走往牆角的大木箱去。殤不患知道對方要找刷抹茶的道具，也知道那些器材早已被他整理到其他櫥櫃去，可就倔著脾氣不想主動開口跟那人說話。

「和式茶具呢？怎麼東西跟之前放的都不一樣。」凜雪鴉把半個身子探進木箱裡翻找東西，從旁一瞧，半啟的偌大置物箱像是要將人吞吃入腹般，從裡頭傳出的聲音也彷彿在洞窟內說話帶著回音感。

「我整理大廳的東西可是經過你的同意。」殤不患沒好氣地回答。他放下手上正在整理的各色書籍，走去對方專門收藏點心的那落抽屜櫃前，然後拉開最下層的抽屜，說：「你的各式茶具現在都收在這裡。」

殤不患在對方湊過來前就讓開了位置，回到原先那個器物書籍參雜擺放的書櫃前，繼續執行他這個月的整理目標。他用餘光留心對方一個人拿不拿得動所有需要的東西，就聽對方咕噥著：「這樣我以後找不著東西怎麼辦？」

找不到的話，問我不就行了？

這句話殤不患沒說出口。他可不想照顧這個大麻煩一輩子。別人說壞老闆都是員工慣出來的，他可不想成為破壞職場環境的兇手之一。

-

週末的商場一早就聚集不少人潮，這一帶是城裡最熱鬧的購物區，擁有最具規模的電影院、集結所有品牌的百貨商場，是新穎的潮流商店駐點首選。殤不患就站在這區的地鐵連通口等人。有些期待見到蛻變後的那個孩子，又有些擔心約在這種人潮眾多的地點會不會造成對方的困擾。

每到週末前，殤不患都會問浪巫謠要不要一起出門走走。不是短暫的晚餐約會，而是一起去做些平常下班後沒足夠時間進行的活動。免得彼此都被大城市的步調壓得喘不過氣，尤其是像浪巫謠如此細膩卻不善顯露於表的人。

然而近一個月恰好是對方轉換公司的關鍵期，繁重的錄音重製、緊鑼密鼓的宣傳拍攝，浪巫謠逼不得已只能婉拒自己的邀約。雖然會有些擔心對方過度投入工作把自己逼得太緊，不過那天在網路頻道中見到記者會上的他，臉上的神色相較於上次見面時已經好非常多了。好不容易這次是對方主動邀約一同看電影，殤不患自然樂得立馬答應，直到如今站在鬧區中心才意識到不妙。雖然浪巫謠目前還不是暢銷歌手，但怎麼說都是前陣子娛樂新聞的話題人物；若是今天被人認出而遭到包圍，那該怎麼辦才好？

在殤不患想出對策前，一個身影吸引了他的目光。黑色棒球帽遮蓋一頭亮眼的橘紅長髮，少了平時高於頭頂的吉他背袋，對方在人群中又顯得嬌小了些。儘管如此，殤不患還是一眼就從出站的人潮中認出浪巫謠。他遠遠地看著對方收起耳機，走到人潮較少的靠邊處，低頭察看手機，應該是在讀自己稍早發給他的訊息。對方忽而抬頭，似乎在尋找身影。於是殤不患揮揮手，成功吸引到浪巫謠的注意。

浪巫謠踉蹡地越過重重人流來到殤不患身邊。看見對方帽沿下是既慌張又愧疚的表情，殤不患搶先安慰道：「放心，我也才剛到，並沒有等很久。」事實如他所述。他拍拍對方的頭，讓他打起精神。「走吧，你說你想看的是什麼電影？」

浪巫謠一雙綠眸閃耀著光芒，清楚表達他對接下來影片的期待。「恐怖片。」然後道出殤不患避之唯恐不及的影片種類名稱。

浪巫謠並不是遲鈍到不知道殤不患對恐怖片的接受度低於常人，但現在這部片正是大家的話題新片，劇情題材也恰好勾引起他的興趣。另外還有一個原因，就是在一旁觀察殤不患的反應很有趣。總是各方面保護自己、替自己出頭的摯友，只有在看恐怖片時才會表現出緊張受怕的模樣。尤其對方總是願意答應自己的要求，應該沒有太大問題。

殤不患並不是畏懼鬼怪才對恐怖片避而遠之，當他初次見到凜雪鴉那一刻就足以證明這點。他討厭的是音效師的配樂及導演採取的分鏡，因為工作人員將每分精力都著重在如何把觀眾嚇得魂飛魄散。殤不患討厭被人算計，尤其這種連看個影片都要防備的感覺很累。

挨過近兩個小時後，外面溫暖的陽光及空氣總算暖和了殤不患冰冷的背脊。

正當兩人漫步在徒步區商討接下來的行程時，前方路口的人潮吸引住他們的目光。紅龍圍起的隊伍裡過半都是穿著時尚的女孩子，外頭還有一兩位高舉看板、維持隊伍秩序的工作人員。

「那裡好多人啊。」殤不患朝那個轉角指了指，「是在排新開的泡芙店嗎？」視力極好的他在人海中捕捉到工作人員手上的看板資訊內容。似乎是一家剛開幕的海外品牌名店。

正當殤不患還想發表些年輕人都太追求一窩蜂的感想時，就被浪巫謠拉著往排隊隊伍的最尾端去。

「真難得你會對排隊美食有興趣。」殤不患吞回稍早湧到喉間的唏噓，搔著鼻頭對浪巫謠說。

「想多體驗一些沒做過的事情。」浪巫謠興致高昂，已經開始研究起傳單上羅列出的各式口味。而後才想起這樣的行為可能會造成殤不患的困擾，他轉頭哀著眉詢問：「殤會覺得浪費時間嗎？」

「有人陪著的話倒是沒關係，只是你怎麼突然……變得積極？」殤不患不知道該如何歸類對方這股幹勁。

「他說沒有靈感的話，就去做些平常不會做的事情。有了不一樣的體驗後就會產生新的感想了。」

有一點驚訝，有一點感概。除了對話中轉述的內容外，還有對眼前孩子的成長。短短一個月，浪巫謠不僅受到妥善的照顧，似乎還被往好的方向激勵著，殤不患不知該用怎麼樣的詞彙形容現在的心情。他欣慰地問：「是那個看起來很兇悍的經紀人說的？」

「嗯，殺無生。」面對對方的溫暖的笑容，浪巫謠回以耀眼的微笑。

如果身邊重要的人的幸福是你可以為他爭取的，你會願意用一生去換取嗎？

殤不患覺得這件事太過沉重，不是一時半刻可以決定的，應該會有其他更好的辦法。因此事後想起當初的決定，都會覺得自己太過衝動了。無奈一切已成定局，無路可退。懷著這種心情面對凜雪鴉那樣隨興隨意的行事態度，他就算想坦然面對都無法跨過那道檻。他不知道神鬼會不會用謊話或不正當的手段讓人吃虧上當；但見越多凜雪鴉的所作所為，他對此愈加恍然。

這樣鬱鬱寡歡的心情終於在見到浪巫謠的笑靨後有了改善。起碼自己的付出有得到回報，雖不確定兩方的價值是否同等，不過此後的殤不患稍稍改善對凜雪鴉待理不理的態度。依舊不隨對方的話語起舞，但願意等待對方一起吃個飯。

-

這週殤不患總算是完成了整理接待廳的大業。他滿意的環顧整個大廳，所有檯面光亮整潔，被典當的珍藏品們被依種類清楚劃分擺放。然而正當他要將小桌上的茶杯們收去清洗時，又見到那個不在場的討厭鬼疊了一落雜誌在他專屬的沙發座旁。那疊雜誌是近幾天一位廣告人作為代價繳交來的，願望是自己的提案能夠得到雇主的青睞。

殤不患嘆了一口氣，將已經裝好杯具的托盤又放回桌上，他決定優先整理那疊對方早已翻閱過的雜誌。在依照高度排序順位時，殤不患注意到一本樂活雜誌的內頁被折起一角。原先以為這只是對方翻閱時不小心凹折到的，但攤開那頁後，這樣的想法馬上被自己推翻。

一頁報導百年老字號的蜂蜜蛋糕鋪，篇幅內講述著師傅家傳的堅持與針對當代飲食習慣的改良。撰文者詞藻豐富，努力想要將蛋糕的美味運用文字傳遞給讀者們。確實殤不患讀完這篇專題後也被勾起了食慾。他摸著頁面角落被反覆折疊的痕跡，那個人像是慣性地折起自己有興趣的頁面，卻又因某些原因反悔鋪平。一再一再地改變心意，最後就變成現在這樣充滿凹痕的一角。

沉默許久後，殤不患還是將那疊雜誌分門別類地歸進書架中。

-

星期五下班後的時間總是讓人情緒高昂，假期才正開始、夜晚還很漫長。比起週末兩日提起精神出門，更多人選擇星期五晚上將整週殘存的體力耗盡後再回家。浪巫謠的新專輯發表會就選在這樣的一個時間點上，在Live House以迷你演唱會的形式演出。一千兩百張的門票在一小時內售罄一空，以初次登台演出來說已算是不錯的成績。

殤不患依照訊息裡的指示來到舞臺後的工作人員出入口，向門禁保安表明身份後，對方讓他在原地稍待一會，表示裡面會派人出來迎接他。只是殤不患沒想過，這個前來接待他的竟是時常在電視螢幕上與浪巫謠同框的經紀人先生。

男子從後門出來後先是向保安打了招呼，殤不患就在這短暫的時間裡驚嘆對方跟螢幕裡的樣子沒有絲毫差別。深色合身西裝卻開了兩三顆扣子不繫領帶，還有足以逼退任何騷擾犯的兇狠眼色。男子轉頭迎向他，單手遞出原本就握在手裡的名片，然後報上自己的名字：「殺無生。」

「你好，我是殤不患。」殤不患接過名片，想著這應該不是會隨便發送給人的東西，看來自己的身份頗受信任。

「我知道。」殺無生揮手示意對方跟著他進入後台。

演出前的準備工作讓人員們奔走於狹窄的通道內，紛紛嚷嚷來回在各處室間。殺無生很習慣地穿梭於此，快速的步伐讓殤不患跟得有些吃力，直到踏入他們主角的休息室內，這才鬆了口氣。

浪巫謠從梳妝鏡內看到殤不患的到來，興奮地想要馬上轉過頭去，無奈髮妝師還在做最後的補妝讓他不敢動彈。殤不患看他這個樣子覺得有些好笑。浪巫謠身上維持平時的穿搭風格，但為了舞臺燈光效果，服裝組為他另外加上金屬質感的布料點綴其中。完妝的浪巫謠被凸顯了精緻的五官，纖長睫毛一眨一眨地等待對方的評價。

兩人簡單聊過幾句後，浪巫謠就準備上台了。殤不患佔據了台側最好的觀賞位置，是工作人員特別留給他的。看著聚光燈打在浪巫謠身上，在舞臺上賣力歌唱，殤不患覺得對方還是那個初次見面的男孩沒有改變。眼神堅毅毫無畏懼，透過自己的歌聲與詞曲將能量傳遞給他的聽眾。

「他跟外表給人的印象不同，意外地固執。」站到身邊的殺無生，一句突如其來的感想使殤不患將視線移到他臉上後佇足停留不走。令殺無生皺眉反問：「我說的不對嗎？」

殤不患趕緊擺擺手，「不，因為我是跟巫謠相處很長一段時間才得到這個心得。所以……」他對自己失禮的訝異感到不好意思。「這個月你們發生了什麼嗎？」

「為了在話題熱潮完全退燒前舉辦發表會，我們的時間表排得非常密集。但這傢伙卻給我同一首歌重錄了好幾天，總是說沒有錄出他想要的感覺，好像缺少了什麼。」殺無生表示就是台上正演唱的這一首。「錄音師跟我都認為當時的成品已經高於業界水平很多，勸他要如此追求極致也等到下一張專輯再說，留點成長的空間給自己。可是他非常堅持，說等到以後反悔，就真的沒有機會再去補救了。」

『如果想要獲得全心全意的支持與回饋，就必須付出相應甚至超出的代價才行。』浪巫謠摩娑著收音麥克風的支架邊緣，然後抬頭迎向玻璃窗另一頭的殺無生。『所有事情都是一樣的，只是我選擇了用自己喜歡並且擅長的方式。』

聽完殺無生的轉述，殤不患完全可以想像到當時浪巫謠說話的神態與語調。

『你的願望是他人的一生幸福，所以才需要奉上一生換取。』殤不患突然想起那句一直徘徊在他心頭的話。

『準則就是我喜歡什麼就拿什麼啊。』或許他收取的都是等值的代價，只是選擇了自己有興趣的那部分而已。

『我說真話你也未必會相信。』因為兩句都是無所欺瞞的話語。

『人願意接受的常常是假話。』但對方不曾對自己說過謊。

浪巫謠發表會隔日，殤不患提著一個紙袋，憑著記憶摸索曾經走過的那條巷子，幸運地在日正前尋到了對的路。他推門觸動門框上的銅鈴，卻不見任何人前來迎接。往裡面走近些，才看到那個他要找的人坐在庭園前的廊道上。白色纖瘦的背影抽著一支雕刻精細的煙管，身旁放著酒杯與冰酒壺。殤不患想著難道自己不在的期間裡，這個人都如此又菸又酒的，還從大白天就沉溺在惡習裡。可對方姿態優雅、背脊筆挺，又不像是有醉酒的樣子。

「有東西放在這裡忘了拿嗎？」凜雪鴉沒有回頭就開口問道。對方果然對是誰進了屋子、人站在哪裡都清楚得很。

殤不患在他斜後方盤坐下來，然後將紙袋推到他身旁。「這是給你的。」尷尬令他聲音有些乾澀。

當凜雪鴉看到印刷在紙袋上的店名後，他倏然轉身看向殤不患。睜大眼睛的愣怔模樣令殤不患大有成就感。他看看殤不患又看看紙袋，緩緩放下手中煙管，再把那個紙袋拉近確認裡面的東西。那個盒型，那個包裝紙，確實就是自己在雜誌頁面上看到的蜂蜜蛋糕沒錯。

對方抿唇的動作很細微，但殤不患沒有看漏。

凜雪鴉深吸一口氣，淡淡地問：「要一起吃嗎？」

眉間微蹙，唇角微揚。殤不患讀不出這是個什麼樣的表情，但從眼神可以確認的是——他們和好了。

「好啊，但先吃點正餐吧。」說罷，殤不患起身往廚房走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \小情小愛！/ \日常生活！/


	6. Chapter 6

細長的指尖翻折衣領，將其調整得平整對齊。雙手依序交疊衣衫，撫順皺褶然後繫上綁帶。整了整衣長與雙袖後，再拉開衣櫃抽屜。抽屜內各色的腰帶摺疊整齊，一字排開頗有奼紫嫣紅的氛圍。聽聞開門聲響，他隨意地拿起其中一條，並繫好結。

「你覺得哪個好？」

剛要開始一天的例行公事，殤不患才打開掃具間的門就被身後的人給叫喚住。凜雪鴉身著和式浴衣，玄青色的衣料上有著波型暗紋。明明腰間已經繫好一條褐色腰帶，兩手卻又拿了米色的跟青色的。

「我覺得哪個都好。」殤不患回答的速度快到彷彿沒有經過思考。「而且你身上不是已經繫好了嗎？換來換去不嫌麻煩啊？」他邊說邊拿出掃帚。

「要是衣著的選搭沒有營造出莊嚴感，新來的客人以為我是江湖術士怎麼辦？」刻意堵住殤不患去路的凜雪鴉，用著真的很懊惱的表情渴求對方再多重視這個問題一點。

「那我就把他們全趕出去，沒那個膽量相信就更別求實現願望了。」殤不患說著還揮起掃帚趕人，但趕得不是口中的客人，而是擋在路中間的凜雪鴉。「反正你也不差那幾個客人。」

「好像挺有道理的。」話裡講的是妥協，但語氣裡卻是滿滿的失落。凜雪鴉扯扯嘴角，轉身要回房裡放下手上多餘的腰帶。

「藍色的好。」

「什麼？」沒聽仔細的凜雪鴉在接待廳的拉門旁駐足，回首看向對方。

「藍色的配你好看，如果你還是想換的話。」原本掃著玄關的殤不患抬起頭來回答他，然而卻見對方聞言後忍俊不禁的模樣。「笑什麼！」他粗聲粗氣掩飾自己的尷尬。

「沒什麼，在下現在就去換上。」稱了心，凜雪鴉便愉悅地回房裡去。

腰上繫著青色腰帶，凜雪鴉接待過一位客人後就跑去廚房，跟在殤不患身旁打下手。然而廚房裡炒菜的明明就是殤不患，圍裙卻是穿在幫忙洗菜拿調料的凜雪鴉身上。導致殤不患身上那件焦糖色襯衫都被熱油噴濺得斑斑點點。

「提醒我下次去超市時要再多買件圍裙。」捲起的袖子因手上繁複的動作而鬆脫下來，殤不患趁著空檔又將衣袖往上捲一折。

「如果你不堅持一定要我穿著的話，不買也是無所謂的啊。」凜雪鴉切完韭黃換開始切泡軟的黑木耳。

「剛不是才有人說店主要穿得端莊得體嗎，要是衣服弄髒了該怎麼辦？」

「髒了我再去換一套就行啦。」

「你是不是很愛穿穿脫脫的啊。」他將炒好的空心菜交由對方放到餐桌上，順便掃一眼面前這位似乎永遠不嫌事多的人。

「這我不嫌麻煩就是了。」凜雪鴉將切好的食材都擺進同一個盤子中並遞給廚師，另外還有打好的蛋汁。「數零錢比較麻煩。」然後補上一句消遣。

殤不患一回想起當初自己是如何抱著那袋銅板去買菜的，手上鍋鏟就想往身旁那個人的臀部抽下去。但深知對方脾性的凜雪鴉早已溜得遠遠的。

「多吃點青菜，營養才會均衡。」見凜雪鴉在那盤木須肉裡揀著蛋花吃，殤不患夾起一口空心菜就往對方碗裡放。

「不患是不是又忘了在下不用吃飯也沒關係？在下吃東西是當興趣，不是吃身體健康的。」殤不患的一口菜，凜雪鴉分了兩口才吃完。

殤不患當然沒忘對方什麼身份，但總是克制不住自己。

「這個看起來就很好吃的樣子。」凜雪鴉盯著電視裡的美食專題報導，開口打斷了殤不患的思緒。

看著鏡頭跟隨著排隊隊伍的人潮來到店門口，殤不患感到越漸熟悉，馬上下個畫面就給了剛出爐的泡芙一個特寫。「這家我有吃過，確實味道不錯。」就是那家浪巫謠拉著他去排隊的人氣名店。當記者將泡芙扒開，填擠在內的卡士達奶油滿溢而出。那景象誘惑著每位嗜甜人士的味蕾。

「太過份了！不患這是在炫耀對吧！」凜雪鴉氣得拿起遙控器轉台。

「你想吃就去買啊。」殤不患不懂這有什麼值得生氣的。

「在下還要看店啊。員工就是不懂雇主的辛苦處。」講著講著，殤不患看對方的臉頰都要鼓起來了，看上去好不可憐。

「說起來先前你拒絕跟我一起去買菜時，我還以為你只是嫌拿菜累，才拿看店當藉口。」

「所以我才說店裡缺個助手啊。」

「跑腿用的是吧。」

凜雪鴉原本看上去還想要說些什麼，結果最後還是乖乖地把碗裡的飯吃完，收拾桌上碗盤放進水槽。殤不患猜不到那個人想講什麼話，只當作對方少講一句是省下自己生氣的力氣，沒做他想。

殤不患清洗完碗筷，擦著手上水滴，回想上次幫庭園裡的花草施肥是什麼時候的事。他從餐廚房走到接待廳前，餘光發現一個身影在不正常的高度晃動著。轉頭定睛一看，凜雪鴉穿著他那身侷限動作的和服竟爬到了梯子頂端，正吃力地拖出那個塞在書架與天花板間的紙箱。背都向後傾倒了，重心逐漸偏離梯子所能負載的範圍內，再這樣下去勢必會摔得慘烈。殤不患一個箭步衝上前，扶住後背也穩住梯子。

「你在做什麼？」殤不患讓對方把箱子塞回去並好好下來。「你要拿什麼東西我幫你拿。穿這身衣服就別爬那麼高了，危險。」

「在下只是一時好奇這紙箱裡裝什麼東西罷了，免得以後東西找不著。」凜雪鴉看著他替自己爬上梯子，再小心翼翼地將紙箱搬下來。

「找不到就叫我，我幫你找不就得了。」殤不患看著對方開箱檢查紙箱內的東西。裡面全是尺寸形狀不一的童書，因為不好依高度擺放，全部排成一列又佔位置；殤不患想著這些對方大概也不常用到，就把它們通通裝入一箱，擺到最上頭去了。

「不患又不是會一直在我身旁。」

「不在你身旁我還能去哪。」

「那就祝不患千年百歲了！」凜雪鴉取出了波浪鼓，甩了甩後，笑著塞進殤不患手裡。

殤不患這才搞懂他的意思。

雙手拍響兩下，紙箱瞬間就被移動到原處放好。像是要證明自身獨立生活的能力，凜雪鴉難得展露一手。平時除了變出接待客人的茶水餅乾外，幾乎是見不到他使用這種能力的。

「想必你是把腳踏實地做家事作為生活情趣是吧。」殤不患忍不禁虧對方一句。

有時候店裡沒什麼事情，殤不患就會在他的休息時間裡拿塊墊子到廊道上曬太陽打盹。他不擔心這段時間若是有客人來訪會不會失禮，因為遇上那種情況時，凜雪鴉就會把接待廳與廊道間的拉門拉上。他比較擔心的是，有時候醒來，會發現另一個同樣沒事幹的人挨在他背後睡著。深怕自己沒留心，一個翻身就會將人壓著。

-

自從來到店裡上班，外面不論刮風還是下雨，殤不患只需推開門就能抵達當鋪。除非那天要出門採購食材或日用品，否則他連外套都不穿一下。尤其這上下班也不會巧遇他人，對衣服的要求與需求量便大為減少。日子久了殤不患越穿越隨便，真把自己當成幫傭大叔了。

有天殤不患穿了一個大紅運動衫配上蔥青工作褲，凜雪鴉見到他當下眨了好久眼睛沒說話，他本人卻完全猜不出問題所在。見對方如此遲鈍，自己也耐不住一整天看人穿成這樣在屋裡晃，於是凜雪鴉打開壁櫃大門，對他說：「為了敝小店形象，勞煩不患回家換套衣服吧。現在離聖誕節還有好些日子呢。」

也沒那麼差吧。殤不患心想。

但不是不知道那個人對服儀的要求很高。除了自身天天都要打扮得光鮮亮麗，平時也會評點助理的打扮。「不患今天穿的襯衫很好看呢。這版型凸顯腰身，很適合你。」有時候凜雪鴉會這麼說。回想起來，對方或許是想以正面稱讚法讓自己多著重打扮一點吧。只可惜事情完全往對方所想的另一個方向去，直至今日不得不向自己攤牌。

殤不患回家換了一件白底的圖案Ｔ恤，等待著對方點頭認可。點頭是點頭了，可又見凜雪鴉若有所思地走至書架前，拿起一本又一本的雜誌快速翻閱。

「啊，找到了！難怪覺得在哪裡看過這件衣服。」當翻到第三本時，凜雪鴉終於找到印象深處的那底畫面。他翻開那頁給對方看，指著「當季潮流單品盤點」的其中一張商品圖，正是殤不患身上那件Ｔ恤。接著他翻回封面，指著三年多前的刊號問：「不患是不是很久沒有添購新衣服了？」

殤不患蹭了蹭鼻子，他不知道對方的記憶力花在這種地方到底要做何用。

-

身為當紅的話題歌手，應有不少廠商願意贊助服飾包袋等，供藝人平時穿著增加曝光機會。不過那天殤不患提議一起去買衣服，浪巫謠並沒有拒絕。殤不患慶幸對方沒有過問緣由，當然他也不會向任何人坦承這事與凜雪鴉有關。總之，兩個人再度相約在購物區碰面。

「在我們回去前，提醒我要買上次那家泡芙。」殤不患拿著一件飛行員夾克，對著鏡子裡的自己在身上比劃，同時向同行友人說著。透過鏡子看到來自身旁的疑惑目光，他接著補充：「請公司同事吃的啦，畢竟平時也受了不少照顧。」

「殤上次說換新工作了？」

「嗯！小組成員比較多，所以也都能準時下班。如果你平時晚上有空，我們也可以相約吃個晚餐。」想了想，他又將那件夾克掛回架上。

「但是殤卻不曾講過辦公室的事情。」浪巫謠倒是覺得殤不患挺適合那件夾克的，於是拿了對方的尺寸，直接放進殤不患的購物籃中，要人連同籃子內的衣服一起拿去試穿。

「嗯……啊，就只是剛好沒什麼事情值得拿出來講而已！」

浪巫謠不確定對方是因為被塞了夾克所以慢了回答，還是這件事有什麼不方便拿出來說的。於是他又追問：「最近接洽的案子？」

「都是些無聊的案子，就平平穩穩地完成著。」

怕對方繼續問下去，殤不患又抓了幾件衣服要對方給點建議。當購物籃都快裝不下時，兩人再一起往試衣間去。浪巫謠籃子裡只有幾件連帽運動衫跟毛衣，與殤不患又是襯衫又是褲子的比起來好穿脫很多。因此當浪巫謠換好衣服打算擠進殤不患的更衣室時，殤不患才剛換上褲子，上衣也才脫下。

「巫謠等等，我還沒好！」

從小到大的玩伴該看的不該看的都看過了，事實上沒什麼好害臊的。可能就是更衣間的拉簾突然被掀開而嚇一跳吧。但就在殤不患這急忙遮掩的時候，浪巫謠注意到對方身上有不尋常之處。

浪巫謠拉住殤不患舉起的左手，內側朝前。命門上的三足烏無可掩藏地落入浪巫謠晶綠眼底。

「啊，沒跟你說我最近去刺青了。」殤不患盡量保持鎮定，但音調中任何異常都逃不過浪巫謠的耳朵。

「一模一樣。」

「什麼？」

「跟殺無生一樣，同一個地方、同一個圖案。」浪巫謠抓住對方的手不禁加了力道。

「殤……是不是瞞了我什麼？」浪巫謠用不容對方拒絕的眼神質問殤不患。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次也是雙鳳凰的回合。

時間早過了應當下班的晚上八點，但殤不患還坐在凜雪鴉的餐桌前沒有離開。

「我跟巫謠說了，手上印記的事。」他手裡握著茶杯，看著茶水裡的茶梗載浮載沉。那梗有如自身現下的狀態，無法控制環境劇烈變化的自己心情不上不下的，不得安寧。

「嗯。」凜雪鴉淡淡地應著，好讓對方繼續說下去。

殤不患已經悶了整天，欲言又止。凜雪鴉分明看得出他有話要說，卻又像是刻意避而不問。因此到最後東西都收拾完了，他又坐回餐桌前思慮著該如何開口。凜雪鴉看他過點後仍然坐在那，就知道對方今天不把話說出來就不會離開，於是不慌不忙地從冰箱裡拿出早上收到的泡芙，將其裝盤。他在兩人面前擺好飯後甜點，才坐下來等對方開啟話題。

「他說殺無生手上也有一個一模一樣的刺青……」說到此處，殤不患不禁摩娑手腕內側上的那個圖樣。他猶豫了許久，看著對方將泡芙大口咬下，最後還是將問題硬著頭皮說出口：「我能問他的願望是什麼嗎？」

「不能。」凜雪鴉回答不需片刻思考。他舔了舔唇角殘留的卡士達奶油，又舔著唇瓣回味美好滋味，使得雙唇濕潤泛有光澤。

「我想也是。」殤不患分神地凝視對方唇齒間的一舉一動，看著對方把泡芙剩餘的部分解決掉，他想講的話也說完了。浪巫謠的事情，他本來就沒把握瞞對方一輩子；殺無生的事情，他也沒資格插手了解。

「然後呢？」凜雪鴉舔掉沾在指尖上的糖粉後才接著問：「那個孩子的反應如何？我以為照他的個性會馬上氣勢洶洶地跑來要求我解除契約。」

「是那樣沒錯，但我攔住他了。」殤不患煩躁地搔亂後腦勺頭髮，然後嘆了口氣。「我說我覺得現在的生活過得不錯，還能看到他不斷成長的活躍樣子，一切都很好。」講完，殤不患意識到這不就是當初想要說服自己的那一套。沒有實際感受體會，連自己都不盡然信服的一套。

「他只是暫時接受這個說詞而已吧。」殷紅雙瞳似是早已料到這些，凜雪鴉作為一個聆聽者的角色，試圖用柔和的笑容緩解對方的焦躁不安，只可惜效果有限。

「嗯啊。」殤不患依舊打不起精神來。

在他離開前，凜雪鴉到房間裡拿了個小香爐給對方。說裡面是他親自調配的安神香，幫助睡眠也放鬆心情，要他非帶回去使用不可。然後再次謝過對方買來的泡芙，表示味道比想像中的要令人滿意。

「巫謠還有無生陪著，沒事的。」凜雪鴉在關上壁櫃門前如此安慰道。這是他第一次送對方下班送到了門口。

-

早上八點鐘，門鈴打鐘般地響起。不過半晌就傳來電子鎖解鎖的感應聲，男子入內後將門關上。他先把托盤上的熱騰早餐放置於餐廳，隨後再往內走至臥房。橘髮少年一頭長髮披散在床被間，半張臉蛋埋進了蓬鬆的棉被裡頭。

殺無生在床沿坐下，伸手碰了碰纖長睫毛也覆蓋不住的黑色眼圈。昨日在錄音室裡就已經狀態不佳，看來晚上對方也沒有好好休息，不知道眼前這傢伙到底是為何事所困。殺無生一方面思考起日程挪移的問題、另一方面想著該如何讓小歌手恢復往昔的模樣。

感受到臉上比自身體溫略低的觸感，橘髮少年清醒過來。對方一般都是早上八點過來送早餐跟接上班，這麼說自己大概睡了三個小時左右。浪巫謠翻身坐起，煩惱今天的錄音狀態可能不會比昨天更好，但昨晚怎麼逼著自己就是睡不著覺。

「抱歉，你才剛睡著吧。」殺無生驚覺對方被自己的動作吵醒，大抵是沒睡下太久的緣故，他趕緊道歉。看對方的樣子，儘管與往常只有些微差別，他還是察覺到了對方的不安。「繼續睡也沒關係，今天就別進錄音室了。」

「早餐在桌上對吧。」浪巫謠並沒有接受殺無生的安慰，想照往常那樣吃過早餐後上班。雖然不知道今天自己能做什麼，但總比什麼都不做要來得好。他拖著疲憊的身軀起身前往餐廳。

該如何讓固執的人改變心意，或許是殺無生這份代價的課題。過去遇到不想做的事情，身邊都有那個特別不容拒絕的人威逼利誘，好讓自己順對方的意。回想起來自己也算是容易動搖的人吧，對方就不曾將他的建言聽進心裡，執拗得很。也因此最後才會令人束手無策。

殺無生不想讓眼前這個少年復蹈前轍。怎麼說都必需讓對方脫離工作，因為浪巫謠絕對不可能在音樂的事情上讓步，那麼他就只能從其他地方下手。必須好好地從根本問題解決起。

「我帶你去個地方，你可以在路上休息。」他嘗試用命令的口吻說話，將對方拒絕的選項剔除在外。

而這個方法確實起了效用，面對殺無生第一次行程外的安排，浪巫謠完全被勾引起好奇心。他問了要去哪裡，不過遭到對方迴避答覆。殺無生要他吃完早餐後去換上外出服，還要囑咐著要多穿幾件、帶上外套，說那裡風大。

這天是個陰天，雲霧厚重地籠罩在城市上方，幸好顏色不深，應該是不會下雨。殺無生回到隔壁自家換好一身休閒服後，才又過來接浪巫謠一起出發。對比對方的連帽棉衫配上徹斯特長大衣，浪巫謠看看自己身上的高領棉衫與休閒刷毛外套，簡直像是要去不同地方的兩個人。見此殺無生忍不住擅自打開他的衣櫥，從裡頭拿了件防風大衣出來才正式宣布出發。

在前往地下停車場的路上，浪巫謠覺得眼前的人充滿新奇感。過去殺無生向來是以正式穿著出席各大商業場合，若不是因為自己被安排住進殺無生家的隔壁房，公司內應該沒幾個人見過他西裝以外的穿著。而身為鄰居的兩人，工作日是照三餐綁在一起，休假日則是徹底地保留私人空間，不見面也不發訊息；因此從沒見過對方公事外的穿著打扮。雖然工作日晚上殺無生會換上居家服跟他一起在家吃飯，但跟現在給人的氛圍就是大不相同。對方昂首闊步的氣勢，讓人聯想到時尚秀場上的模特。

「怎麼了？」打開車門的殺無生見浪巫謠還愣在車門邊不動作，不由得開口詢問。

「原來你會開車。」浪巫謠腦袋一轉就找到一個藉口。平時上班都是由專門司機接送，殺無生開車確實是第一次見，因此對方並沒有察覺到什麼異樣。

「平常懶得開而已，而且疲勞駕駛對你我都是危險。」殺無生已經很習慣將自家歌手擺在第一順位。

將車開上高速道路後，殺無生就督促副駕駛座上的人必須補眠。聽著對方播放的輕音樂，浪巫謠逐漸陷入熟睡中。這一切如此輕鬆簡單，卻是昨晚翻來覆去怎樣都做不來的。當他再度睜開雙眼時，遼闊的海景便映入眼簾。

主駕駛座傳來開門聲，浪巫謠才發現稍早殺無生是不在車內的。對方買了兩杯熱濃湯回來，說作為午餐墊墊胃。他們隨意地坐在沙灘上，看著海水來來回回，演奏大自然才能譜出的樂曲。

「有人說過海浪的聲音既單調又無趣，卻意外地可以聽上一整天。」那個人曾經說過的話，如今還是深刻印在腦海中，殺無生語氣不禁帶點感慨。

沒有回應對方的話，浪巫謠看著浪花重複沖刷，沙灘上的顏色深了又淺、淺了又深。然後他決定開口說出前日所得知的事情。浪巫謠不想對這個人有所隱瞞，就像他不希望殤不患隱瞞自己一樣。有點擔心對方會不會因為自己知道當鋪的交易印記而感到被冒犯了隱私，但他還是從殤不患拿自己作為願望的事情開始講起。

殺無生的反應沒有預期中的訝異或厭惡排斥，浪巫謠進而問他是不是早已知曉這些事，他回答：我曾經留意過你身上有沒有那個印記；既然你沒有，我就猜測應該在那個人身上。確實一切如他所推斷的。

「你不用擔心殤不患，他不可能在那裡待一輩子的。」殺無生以經驗者的立場安撫對方。「依那傢伙的個性，他很快就會膩了。」話裡的無奈讓浪巫謠好奇對方跟那個神鬼打了多久的交道。

以為浪巫謠是在擔心在那之後彼此的路還能不能走下去，殺無生接著解釋：「雖然到時候要讓殤不患離開他只能解除合約，但時間無法倒流，你我已經認識，接下來的路能靠我們自己的力量走下去。」

明明出言安撫的人是殺無生，浪巫謠卻聽出了那些話語裡帶著的傷痕。一股莫名衝動使他抱住了對方。殤不患曾說自己不擅言詞，只能以擁抱來表達自己的同哀與支持。這次換他想要將此傳遞給另一個人。浪巫謠在心裡為自己的舉動開脫。

「喂……」殺無生本以為浪巫謠跟自己一樣是不喜歡與外人肢體接觸的，這突如其來的擁抱讓他身體僵直在原處。或許是對自己的無能為力感到消沉不已吧。想著對方的感受，殺無生慢慢地將手搭上對方，給予這個擁抱一些回饋。

過了許久浪巫謠才離開對方。「我好像讓你想起不好的事情了……抱歉。」 翠綠的雙眸滿懷歉意， 給出遲來的解釋。

愣怔了好半晌，殺無生沒想到自己居然反倒成為受照顧的那一方。對方總是超出自己所意料，令他難得的露出微笑。「我沒事。」一邊說著，他害臊地移開視線，但帶著感謝之意拍了拍對方的背。視線轉回遠方的天際線，厚重的雲似乎消散了些，天空也隨著時間推移逐漸明亮起來。

「無生……」浪巫謠凝視著對方，他在那雙赤紅眼眸中看見對過去的感概。「我可以知道你的願望嗎？」想要再多了解一點。這是今天浪巫謠心裡不斷湧現的想法。

殺無生不拒絕對方想要探入更深的欲望，但也僅僅回應他：「有天你會知道的。」

-

殤不患昨日給浪巫謠發過訊息，希望經過一天，對方多少能把這件事慢慢放下。收到了「嗯。」的回應，與過去回話的方式沒有不同，可就是讓人無法完全放心。他洗過澡，還沒來得及將頭髮吹乾就倒在床上，握著手機猶豫是否還要再傳訊息過去。雖說自己當初也不是馬上就能夠接受這樣的事情，但不做些什麼又似乎太過冷漠。自己向來不擅句斟字嚼，若換作是那個人，不知道他會如何拿捏這份關切……。

過度的思慮讓殤不患的精神超出負荷，房內殘餘的昨日薰香使他不知不覺間就陷入了昏睡。尚未吹乾的頭髮讓人容易受冷著涼，使殤不患不久之後就在額角隱隱的刺痛中恢復些微意識。他似乎聽見有人在對話。一個熟悉且帶份慵懶的男性說話聲，和一個尖聲銳嗓的女性嘶吼聲。

『你說過要讓他愛上我的！』

伴隨這話的是杯盤掉落地面的瓷器破碎聲響。

『在下可從沒那樣說過。』

『現在我什麼都沒有了，我就只想要他愛我！』

『就像您說的，您身上沒有任何殘值可以換取他人的愛啊。』

男子停頓了一會兒又接著說。

『就算有，也不會是來自他的愛。』

一個高架似乎被人猛力推翻，許多不同材質的東西同時摔落地面，製造出轟然巨響。

『啊啊啊啊還給我啊啊啊啊！』

女子撕聲裂肺地吼叫，然後又有更多易碎品的碎裂聲傳入耳中，讓人光是聽聞就能感受到緊繃的氣氛。

『已經完成的交易是不可能收回的。』

男子卻絲毫不受對方失控的情緒影響，他語帶嘲諷，淡然地說：『死了這條心吧，這樣鬧下去也是不能讓時間倒流的。』

殤不患忽地睜開眼睛。緩過呼吸，集中精神，房外確實傳來女子的說話聲。他趕緊從床上爬起，走向玄關。那扇脫漆的古老大門背後又傳來東西散落一地的劇烈聲響。

殤不患轉動門把，緩緩地打開壁櫃大門。凜雪鴉站在闔上的拉門前，看著一名披頭散髮的女子翻倒木櫃、掃落所有層架上的書冊。而他對於客人的歇斯底里不屑一顧。

殷紅雙眸轉眼間注意到殤不患的來訪，他這才開口警告對方：「唉呀，看您這樣大聲嚷嚷的，把我們不患給吵醒了。」

凜雪鴉跨步越過地面上那些被傾倒而出的物品，朝自己走來。有些閃不過的陶瓷玻璃碎片被他踩在腳下，發出清脆的裂解聲。

「我這就暫時把門上的連結術法撤除，真是抱歉吵醒你了。」他一邊說著，一邊把門給關上。

在那扇門被對方闔上前，殤不患就看著對方身後的女子拾起一把匕首，並從不遠處接近他們兩人。殤不患想要出聲警告凜雪鴉，卻怎樣都發不出聲；想要出手拉開對方，卻像是被下咒似地定住無法動彈。門縫漸漸闔上，他目睹那名女子在對方身後高舉起匕首，刀鋒亮晃的光芒隨著關上的門扉被阻絕。

「凜雪鴉!!」

當殤不患想再度把門給推開時，雙手所觸碰到的已經成了紮實的鋼筋混凝土牆面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後會HE的大家可以先放下一百顆心！（不過還離結局很遠就是了


	8. Chapter 8

也不知道跑了多久，殤不患只記得自己抓了鑰匙和外套，就奪門而出來到這裡。他甚至不確定手機有沒有拿。從自家到當鋪這段路沒走過幾次，如今卻是一反常態，沒有迷失任何方向地順利抵達。深夜裡仍點亮燈光的當鋪門口，靜悄得有些詭異，只能聽聞自己劇烈的喘息聲，令人擔憂稍早的所見所聞會不會都是幻夢一場。殤不患戒備地推開大門，銅鈴聲劃破寧靜，滿室狼藉隨即映入眼簾。

那名鬧事的女子不見蹤影，往裡頭走去，殤不患瞧見專屬那人的沙發座上有個倒臥身影。他步步走得心顫，感受四肢血液逆流且越發冰冷。對方側身倚著椅背坐在上面，臉上神情像是過度疲倦而沉睡著。殤不患看見一把匕首仍刺在凜雪鴉的左側背上。

「喂……」他撐著扶手慢慢蹲下，又試著喚了聲：「喂，凜雪鴉……」與其平視，殤不患不確定對方還有沒有鼻息，也不敢探手去驗證。

椅上的人卒然睜開殷紅大眼，眼裡流轉著戲謔目光，輕笑問著：「嗯？不患怎麼跑來了？」然而定睛一瞧才發覺對方神色異常，使凜雪鴉斂起笑容。「臉色怎麼蒼白成這樣，該不是嚇著你了。」殤不患這副神情，竟讓人有些手足無措。

「你……！那女人呢？」一口氣哽在喉頭，最後化為嘆息。殤不患知道自己又被作弄了，他緩下情緒後，決定先釐清目前情況。

「花了一番氣力，將她趕出去了。」凜雪鴉伸出手，輕撫上殤不患的臉頰，意外沒見對方抗拒。

「你的傷……」他視線移至凜雪鴉肩背上那把觸目驚心的利器。

「不患不是沒瞧見流血嗎，沒事的。」凜雪鴉笑了笑，又以誠懇內疚的表情向殤不患賠不是：「抱歉。忘記現在有你住在隔壁，鬧起來就沒了克制。」

早知眼前這個人性格頑劣，總是以旁觀他人困擾或是發怒為樂。原以為受害者就唯獨自己一個，但想到對方不知執業多少年了，興許過去就是以此作為消遣吧。說到底，究竟是怎樣的生長環境才造就出這麼扭曲的樂趣。殤不患在內心碎唸著，同時站起身來想要幫對方把凶器從身上抽出。「我幫你。」見那刺入的角度，對方應是無法自行取出的。

「別！在下自己來就行了。」凜雪鴉側身閃避了對方，然後起身送客。「回去睡吧。明天就不用來了，放個假休息下。」他來回摩娑殤不患的臂膀，如此撫慰道。

凜雪鴉再次越過凌亂，前去重啟壁櫃門上的術法。他打開大門確認一切如同往常，便轉身向殤不患道了晚安，步行回房。

接待廳的廊道右側就是凜雪鴉的臥房，雖說即使不吃不睡也依然能夠活著，但還是設置了一個這樣的空間。拉開紙門，草本薰香即撲鼻而來。床頭旁的梳妝台上有支煙管被放置在專屬的架上，長時間燃燒著煙草，讓人凝思安神。現代床鋪上疊著許多蓬鬆柔軟的枕頭，皆是白淨素色，整體看上去彷彿天上雲朵般。床尾則是一整面的衣物木櫃。

剛進房的凜雪鴉鬆了口氣，肩背上的匕首遠不及心頭帶給他的不適。他進了裡間用單手艱困地洗把臉，然後對著鏡子想移除那個限制住行動、礙事的短劍，但試了很多方法就是搆不著邊。就算今晚沒有花功夫把人趕回家，他也無法在自己身上使用術法的力量，這是過往嘗試後得知的。凜雪鴉哀嘆自己大意才促成現下的窘境，正想回到寢間找找其他辦法，就見拉門上印著一個人影，屬於理應回去的那個人的。

「還是讓我來吧。那個角度你一個人應該搆不著。」殤不患等到房內傳出動靜才開口。他也不知究竟怎麼回事，突然就對這近乎無所不能的人放不下心。說是照顧出了慣性也不是毫無可能，但更多的是怕自己放任對方不管，就真的沒人會去理會這個從不愛護自己的傢伙。

紙門從內側被拉開，如同放棄最後一道防線。凜雪鴉臉上沒有太多表情，就只是拉開門默許對方進入，隨後坐到床鋪上背著對方，任人處置。

殤不患注意到房內的煙草味，與他平時在凜雪鴉身上聞到的香氣相同。房間內的擺設比起屋主平日作風要顯得樸素簡單。看著對方將髮絲撥至身前，試圖讓自己方便下手，但裸露出的背頸線條卻令人分心。殤不患說了句忍著點，就如迅電般抽出匕首。凜雪鴉雖悶聲吃痛，不過傷口不僅沒有流出鮮血，還迅速地癒合起來。

「快回去休息吧。」凜雪鴉道過謝後，催促著對方回家。

面對他的執著，殤不患也不想讓步。他起身並找了個藉口：「我去打掃大廳。」

凜雪鴉雙掌拍響兩聲，憑過去經驗可以想見接待廳已恢復成原先的光景。「這樣就不用你收拾了，回去吧。」他再度逼促著。

「我想我還是留……」

「回去吧，算我求你了。」沉重的話語打斷殤不患說到一半的話。他看不清藏在額前雪髮後頭凜雪鴉的表情，只好不再繼續為難對方，寂然而去。

解開駝色衫衣上的鈕扣，凜雪鴉低頭察看位於左胸上的印記。黑色線條依稀勾勒出三足烏的模樣，但似乎少了幾個筆劃，取而代之的是淡紅色痕跡。他蹙然撫摸那些失去的筆劃，而後將自己蜷縮進高疊的枕間。

「不要這樣……會害死我的。」凜雪鴉喃聲道。

-

一通電話讓殤不患轉移了注意力。伴隨著鈴聲，手機屏幕上亮起浪巫謠的照片，本來就沒怎麼睡的他一看到來電者馬上接通電話。原本對方是要順路找他一起吃個午餐的，但正好殤不患獲得突如其來的休假，便表示自己能直接過去對方那邊。

他們相約在錄音室附近巷弄內的一處咖啡廳裡碰面。清新時尚的工業風格裝潢，搭配著乾燥花點綴，桌與桌之間的距離寬敞舒適，另設置了幾個靠窗的包廂空間。有著與店裝格調相符的美味餐點，是殺無生會帶浪巫謠來此用餐的首要因素。

「原本是打算以找你吃飯為由，順路帶他去當鋪的。」因為與錄音人員敲定下次工作檔期而晚到的殺無生，一坐下就切入正題。

「咦？為什麼？」殤不患訝異地看向早一步前來卻沒提起此事的浪巫謠。

「想看看那個人。」喝下一口熱可可的浪巫謠回答。

「是沒有不行，不過通常進去的人都是客人。」

「如果我也有願望……」

「不行！你還是別跟那傢伙有所瓜葛得好，而且你打算許什麼願望啊？」聽到關鍵字，殤不患趕緊將話題打住。自己已經不慎陷入渾水中，怎樣都不能再讓受害者增加。

「多少讓他知道你是跟什麼樣的人共事，這樣他也會比較安心吧。」殺無生雖然也不支持讓浪巫謠接觸那個唯恐天下不亂的混世魔王，可也無法放任對方把這件事一直掛在心上。最後只好與之妥協，協助勸說殤不患。

「唔嗯……不然我先問問看他那邊？」殤不患搔著額角苦惱，勉強答應下這事，但能否成行就端看屋主的意思了。

「雖然我覺得他根本無所謂，但就依你安排吧。」

殺無生說得輕鬆，但殤不患連自己該如何向那個人開口都已苦惱不已。他們兩人之間發生過太多不為外人知曉的事情。凜雪鴉行事全憑心情，又偏偏心思難以揣摩，總令他覺得對方陰晴不定。好比昨晚，明明平時喜愛指使他做這做那的，卻不知哪根筋不對，突然就拒人於千里之外。

-

「不患，早安。」一開門就聽聞對方問早，原來是正好有客人在。

「您好……」坐在客席的女高中生也向他打招呼，似乎就是上次被嚇跑的那位，打扮樸素但臉蛋乾淨的一個小女生。這個時間點，學生不是應當待在教室裡嗎？雖心裡掖著困惑，但殤不患向來不插手客人的事情。

殤不患每天的日程安排都是從玄關打掃起，這也不是第一次在打掃接待廳時遇到有客人來訪，不過正當他如往日般前往掃除櫃時，卻是被凜雪鴉打住。

「麻煩不患先去廚房打掃了，我們這邊很快就會結束。」像是要談什麼小秘密，凜雪鴉刻意將人支開。

對此殤不患倒也不會覺得疙瘩，是人都會有幾個不想被外人知道的小秘密。而那名女學生似乎跟凜雪鴉很是熟悉，不知道如果是她又能猜中對方幾分心思？殤不患整理冰箱的同時，胡思亂想了一堆。

「不患看起來有事要說？」那個總是佔據自己大半心思的聲音忽地從耳邊傳來，嚇得殤不患大退一步而撞上冰箱門的層架。

對於他驚嚇時的笨拙表現，凜雪鴉竊笑不已。見對方有如過去那樣捉弄人，殤不患鬆了口氣。日子似乎如往常一般，或許前晚築起高牆的凜雪鴉僅是一時心情不佳。他在對方腰上掐一把作為戲弄他的懲罰。

待對方喊痛而消停笑聲後，殤不患切入正題。「那個……巫謠說他想過來看看這裡，當然不是以客人的身份。」他邊說邊關上冰箱門。

「不是客人也能來呀。不過只是看看也太無趣了，不如一起吃個飯吧！」凜雪鴉一面說著又打開冰箱，拿出先前託對方幫自己買的焦糖布丁，問對方是否要一起享用。

-

殺無生熟門熟路地領著浪巫謠走入巷子內，來到大門口時還稍待對方審視建築物外觀一番，最後才開門進入。提示客人來訪的銅鈴聲響起，凜雪鴉早已在大廳等候多時，他頭戴誇張的派對尖頂帽並拉開彩帶拉砲，說：「歡迎久未來訪的無生，以及初次見面的巫謠！」

「可以的話我一點也不想再見到你！我勸你離浪巫謠遠點！」殺無生拉下掉落於頭頂的彩帶，一手把人護在身後。深怕對方一旦對浪巫謠起了興趣就沒人能阻擋。

「欸～巫謠不是特地來看在下的嗎？那該如何離得遠點呢？」凜雪鴉富饒趣味地看著這一幕，並帶著揶揄調笑道。臉上卻又裝得無辜可憐。

「殤不患人呢？」忍下捏住那張臉的衝動，殺無生轉移話題至另一人身上。

「還在廚房裡忙著呢。」答話的同時，他探著頭觀察殺無生背後少年的反應。估計是來訪前被叮囑過不少，晶綠大眼裡充滿著警戒敵意。這讓凜雪鴉更是得趣。

「然後你就站在這裡納涼是吧？」殺無生伸手將對方的視線強制扳離浪巫謠身上，所作所為一點也不像是個正支付代價的契約者，甚至開口命令凜雪鴉：「帶路。」

「無生怎麼還是那麼兇，一點都沒變。」

「你給人的煩躁程度也是一點都沒變。」

浪巫謠看著他們一來一往，對這個神鬼的評價從中庸開始急速掉落。對話上明明是殺無生居上位，他卻可以從中感覺到那個人句句佔著便宜，令人生厭。

三人抵達餐廚房時，殤不患正好端上最後一道菜餚。他招呼著眾人就坐，然後用相較於殺無生更正式一點的方式向浪巫謠介紹凜雪鴉，儘管兩人在此之前已聽聞許多對方的事情。

殺無生慰問著殤不患的日常工作內容，然後不時說些「居然要照顧這傢伙日常起居」等憐憫話語。而在一次次與殺無生的餐間閒聊，讓殤不患感受到彼此間的距離正在拉近，尤其兩人相當談得來。剛從螢幕上認識這名浪巫謠的經紀人時，他還覺得對方是那種計較利益得失的商業人士，幾次交談下來，不但明辨是非、通情達理，偶爾還有些相似巫謠的可愛之處。將浪巫謠交給對方照顧令他倍感安心。殤不患怎樣也想不透凜雪鴉是如何和這樣的人搭上線的。

「巫謠光顧著盯住在下，肚子是不會因此吃飽的唷！」凜雪鴉看似向默不作聲的浪巫謠搭話，實則真的是被對方盯得有些發毛了。不過就算說出實情旁人也不會信。

「你不要隨便跟他說話！」好似跟凜雪鴉對談就會失去些什麼一樣，殺無生有些反應過度地警告對方。

「巫謠，別理他。」殤不患也馬上出言阻隔雙方。

這下假戲演久了，凜雪鴉的可憐委屈成了真的。對於浪巫謠這麼受到寵愛而生起些微妒忌之心，但也只能低頭反覆拌著不想入口的青椒。不過須臾間，又像是想起了什麼事情而一掃陰霾。

「我說這電視新聞裡，明明報著現在午後雷雨成災，而我們這裡庭園卻是吹著徐徐微風，偶爾還有金黃陽光灑落……整個感覺都不對勁了起來。」殤不患將話題轉移到天氣上。

「庭園的天氣是依我心情在改變的，不患想看下大雨嗎？」凜雪鴉說得興致高昂。

「是也不用。」想到要是豪雨讓庭園或是廊道有個三長兩短，自己又要成了收拾殘局的倒楣鬼。

「真是萬幸，你若說想看我還不想花力氣變呢！」

「你這傢伙……」

「惡人。」這成了浪巫謠第一次對凜雪鴉說的話。

這完全在殺無生的意料中，他還勸著浪巫謠：「他一直都是這樣，你跟他生氣只是白費。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說要寫小情小愛，卻又開始跑劇情的我(。


	9. Chapter 9

從那天在餐桌前預見了這一幕，凜雪鴉就盼著這天的到來。

被推開的大門後頭只有浪巫謠獨自一人。吉他背在身後的樣子，看上去不像是在上班路上或是工作剛結束，比較像是做為出門藉口得背在肩上。凜雪鴉說著：「唉呀真是稀客！」一邊招待對方坐下。坐在客人專屬的那個位子上。

到這裡為止的一切如他所料，但重點就在接下來對方會提出什麼要求。這仍是個未知數。凜雪鴉盡量讓自己表現得不這麼雀躍，他備好茶水點心，然後慢悠悠地詢問對方來意。

「是來找不患的嗎？但是他今天休假唷。」他明知故問著。端起茶杯啜飲一口，遮擋嘴角流露出的笑意。

「你可以實現任何願望對吧？」浪巫謠年紀在他們幾人之中雖是最輕，但並不傻。面對對方的迂迴閒談，他聽而不聞。

「是的，只要支付我相應的代價。」面對來人單刀直入，凜雪鴉也毫不掩飾自己殷紅眼裡的狩獵眸光。「巫謠也有願望嗎？」微彎的眉目等待著獵物自己掉入陷阱。

浪巫謠從進門到入座為止都還意志堅定的眼神忽然動搖起來。身旁的人千叮嚀萬囑咐不要跟凜雪鴉扯上關係，但盤據在他心頭的疑問如今只剩下這個人可以替自己解答。他看著那風光明媚的庭園深呼吸一口氣，然後才回頭說出自己的願望：「我想知道無生當初的願望是什麼。」

世界之大，天下世人欲望多樣無窮，偏偏浪巫謠的願望卻是這一樣。凜雪鴉臉上笑容僵得明顯，令浪巫謠煩躁地蹙起眉頭。他討厭所有被蒙在鼓裡的感受，尤其是眼前這個人總是一副旁觀他人愚昧無知的模樣。

「……他不願意告訴你嗎？」這句話凜雪鴉說出來才覺得多餘，一個不注意便把心裡話給說出來了。「然而你又迫切地想要知道，我說的對吧。」他舔潤唇瓣，在片刻內釐清現下的情勢，並恢復以往的悠哉語調。

「代價是什麼？」浪巫謠不耐地逼問著。

但見凜雪鴉將茶杯放妥後，竟開始解開自己胸前的衣扣。早知道此人興趣甚惡，浪巫謠卻沒料到對方會做出如此淫褻之事。他打個寒顫倏然起身，思緒慌亂想逃離此處。

見對方反應劇烈便知自己的舉動招致誤解，凜雪鴉笑著要他冷靜：「坐下來吧，我又不會吃了你。」他將左側衣領翻開，露出胸前印記。「看到這個了嗎？只要我違反作為店主的守則，這個印記就會少掉一劃。」至於印記消逝之時會發生什麼事，凜雪鴉也沒個底。

他起身走到浪巫謠身旁。浪巫謠雖想與其保持距離，但被沙發座椅的兩側扶手禁錮住，要逃也已經太遲了。凜雪鴉左手覆上對方置於膝上的手。「照道理所有客人提出的願望我都可以實現，但就偏偏你的這個願望我必需拒絕。非拒絕不可。」語落，浪巫謠目睹對方的印記又消散一劃，只在原處留下一個淡紅痕跡。

「讓你失望了。」語間透漏著無奈，凜雪鴉眼裡真誠地讓人不是滋味。

不論是殺無生還是凜雪鴉，沒有人可以給出一個答案。凜雪鴉不惜破格都要守住的願望究竟是什麼，又加深了這個問題帶給浪巫謠的沉重壓力。他第一次渴望接近一個人，卻像是被阻隔在高牆之外，讓人無所適從。

「巫謠。」看著橘髮少年低沉離去的背影，凜雪鴉不禁叫住對方。「這不是你需要擔心的事情，我只能這麼說。你就放下心來吧。」他如此安撫道。回望的晶綠雙眼帶著疑惑，但也淡然地點頭回應了。

這次浪巫謠的來訪似乎不止瞞著殺無生，事後殤不患也沒有對此提起隻字片語。而自從上次邀請小歌手及經紀人來自家吃飯後，兩個人在用餐時間出現於餐桌上的頻率便逐漸增加。殺無生說這樣可以避免總是外食的營養不均，殤不患說多幾個人吃飯讓餐桌上的菜色能多點豐富性，浪巫謠則是說還是殤不患的家常菜好吃。他凜雪鴉倒是不介意，畢竟自己總說多個人一同品嚐食物會讓東西更加美味。但當他強烈感受到自己的點心庫存迅速消失時，還是有些不適應。

這年頭懂得帶伴手禮造訪外人家的禮儀已經逐漸式微了嗎？凜雪鴉在內心哀嘆著。

「唔哇，這種遊樂設施我才沒膽玩。」殤不患評論著旅遊節目裡介紹的新開幕遊樂設施。球形螢幕讓遊客有身歷其境的感受，配合承載機械的擺盪，讓乘坐者模擬俯衝直墜的快感。患有懼高症的殤不患光是想像就頭皮發麻。

「你跟巫謠有去過嗎？那個全東離最大的遊樂園。」現在連無生都會直呼巫謠的名字了。凜雪鴉看著螢幕上採訪剛乘坐完設施的遊客，分神地想著。

凜雪鴉不知道殤不患有沒有注意到，近日殺無生和浪巫謠間的互動在不自覺間親密起來。眼前肚子餓的浪巫謠一心急，不慎將醬油沾到衣服上；然而還沒等浪巫謠開口，殺無生就已經抽出濕紙巾幫忙細細清理。從認識到現在，還沒見過他這麼細心體貼的樣子。

「沒有，還沒去過。」回答殺無生的問題，殤不患看著餐桌對面的一舉一動。他覺得殺無生此刻擦拭衣服的樣子頗有母範，殊不知自己平時在他人眼中也是這副模樣。「當地人應該都去過對吧？」殤不患不著痕跡地延續話題。

「不，我沒有。」作為一名東離人，殺無生如此表示。

「下週一起去？」這時浪巫謠突然開口。

「你說你生日那天？」身為對方的經紀人，殺無生確定下週除了生日當天外都已經排有了工作。不過浪巫謠的邀請令他有些意外，原以為對方會跟自己的竹馬殤不患度過生日，讓他忍不住再次確認。浪巫謠則是注視著殺無生雙眼，有些慎重地點頭回應。

「我記得那天是平日……」殤不患算了下日期，而後看向自己的僱主凜雪鴉。

「你去吧，不是巫謠生日嗎？」凜雪鴉笑著用一副為何看向我的表情說話，立馬應許對方的請假申請。

「你不一起？」殤不患問得像是他們四人一向結伴同遊似的，凜雪鴉聽在心裡隱隱煩悶。

「你下次再問我，我就要罰你了。」殤不患明知他還有顧店大任在身，故出此言。

-

冬季的遊樂園雖然天氣寒冷，但絲毫不影響遊客澎湃熱情的心。浪巫謠睛眸閃爍，一下拉著殤不患合照、一下拉著殺無生自拍，最後還請工作人員幫他們三人拍下紀念照。難得毫無喬裝打扮的浪巫謠出現在公眾場合，雖然不時引發其他遊客騷動，但只要殺無生在場，沒人敢上前打擾。各個只是在遠處驚嘆自己的幸運，工作人員更是恪守職位，遵循職業道德沒敢偷拍半張照片。

但也因此殺無生及浪巫謠兩人形影不離，絕不讓浪巫謠落單而讓他人有趁虛而入的機會。排除掉浪巫謠拉著殤不患一起搭乘刺激的遊樂設施，才會讓殺無生坐在後頭外，其餘場合皆是由殺無生佔據浪巫謠身旁的位子。殤不患心中突然有個念頭，這兩人看上去還挺登對的。

他們在紀念品店試戴了各種角色主題的髮箍及帽子，更是拍下不少讓人發笑的照片。其中最得殺無生喜愛的是一張浪巫謠身披王子披風、作勢要親吻頭戴金色假髮的殤不患睡美人照片。看著平時沒什麼表情的兩人為此忍俊不禁的笑顏，殤不患也覺得偶爾的犧牲形象並不礙事。

「我要把你們兩個的蠢照發給那傢伙。」趁著浪巫謠跟兩隻松鼠角色單獨拍攝紀念照時，殺無生對身旁殤不患說著。「活該他只能被關在當鋪裡。」

殤不患知道凜雪鴉有一支手機是殺無生給的，聽說是因為當初沒有決定好願望的代價，為了方便兩人日後聯絡而留下的。但當殤不患打掃發現那支手機時，早已因沒電而處於關機狀態；他想殺無生此時傳訊息過去，對方應該也是收不到。他看著殺無生屏幕裡與凜雪鴉的對話窗，上次的訊息還停留在他與凜雪鴉達成協議那日，也就是對方把人找去店裡交代浪巫謠事情的同一天。

「什麼？你說關在當鋪裡？」殤不患這時才反應過來。

「他不能踏出當鋪半步，你不知道嗎？」

「他只跟我說店裡不能沒人看顧。」

「說得真是好聽，他是根本不能出去，出去了以後他靈魂會流落去哪沒人知道。過去還一直拿著支付願望代價的藉口叫我幫他跑腿買甜點，最後還不是當了經紀人才算了帳，被他騙了那麼久我沒掐死他就算不錯了！」殺無生被勾起過去飽受欺壓的回憶，一股腦兒地對著殤不患大發牢騷。「原來你不知道這些，才問他為何不跟我們一起來？我還以為你已經對他恨得會出言挑釁了。」

這個話題在浪巫謠回來的同時打住，但也是因為殤不患短時間內無法消化這驚人的情報。很多事情似乎都被藏在那張笑容背後，儘管自己在旁作為助理多月，也僅只了解其中皮毛小事罷了。

注意到殤不患異常的浪巫謠，詢問了殺無生他們剛才在聊些什麼，卻是遭到輕描淡寫地帶過。再一次被阻絕在外令浪巫謠內心躁動不安，趁著殤不患拒絕搭乘摩天輪，他打算借此機會跟對方把話一次講開。

剛進入摩天輪車廂裡，兩人面對面就坐；浪巫謠等待距離地面一定高度後，才起身朝對方進逼。在殺無生困惑的眼神中還帶了些許驚詫，因為眼前的人居然將雙手越過自己頸側兩旁、抵在身後的玻璃上。被侷限在狹小空間內，殺無生被迫與浪巫謠對視。「我討厭被隱瞞，但是我又沒有資格過問你那些事情。」浪巫謠壓抑著怒氣說道，表情痛苦糾結，又轉瞬間變得垂頭喪氣。

「我喜歡你……想要成為你能夠訴說所有事情的對象，告訴我要怎麼做才行。」他低聲說著。

「是……哪種喜歡？」

殺無生發紅的耳根出賣了他表面上的冷靜。

浪巫謠用一個青澀的吻作為回答。但他過於緊張，所以只親到了對方的右側嘴角。這樣的笨拙令殺無生不禁動心，他扶住對方的臉龐，補上一個成功的親吻。

-

殤不患與搭乘摩天輪的兩人暫時分別後，就到附近商品店裡張羅禮物。回頭看見牽著手走過來的浪巫謠和殺無生，不難猜出稍早在摩天輪裡發生什麼事。也慶幸自己沒摻和其中，掃了兩人的興。

「我明天一早還要上班，閉園煙火你們兩個一起去看吧，我就不跟了！」殤不患將手裡其中一個紙袋遞給浪巫謠，裡頭是個蛋糕盒。「生日快樂，巫謠！」壽星欣然收下他臨走前給予的祝福。

身為一個隨遇而安的人，殤不患自覺沒有太多煩憂能夠糾纏他。人生路途上真正讓他感到困擾難解的，除了浪巫謠的前東家外，大概只有凜雪鴉這個人了。

一個僱主能讓職員煩惱什麼？大抵就是工時過長、薪資待遇太差、組織結構不公等等。但當鋪裡工作簡單、準點下班，除了時常被捉弄外毫無可抱怨之處，殤不患又可以煩惱什麼？他煩惱凜雪鴉不好好吃飯，煩惱凜雪鴉東西亂放不收，煩惱這麼愛說話的一個人獨自待在家會不會寂寞。

這樣思考下來，就算是沒什麼戀愛經驗的殤不患都知道，他喜歡上凜雪鴉了。

-

打開壁櫃大門，殤不患發現接待廳裡一盞燈都沒開，僅能藉由廊道照射進屋內的微弱光芒來辨別廳內陳設。他過去從沒遇過這種情形。悄悄往廊道走去，庭園裡起了霧，但勉強還能瞧見天上明月。一盞落地燈籠的暖光照射到斜躺在地的和服男子身上，他的身旁有著酒杯和居酒屋常見的大瓶純米吟釀。光線穿越透明的瓶身顯示出，裡頭的玉液瓊漿已所剩不多。

凜雪鴉似乎終於意識到有人接近，他起身轉頭看了殤不患一眼，一臉朦朧恍惚。然後蹙眉咕噥：「喝到出現幻覺了嗎？」卻又回過身拿起酒瓶就要往杯裡添酒。

殤不患見狀趕緊將他手裡的東西奪走，大聲斥責：「你喝醉了，不能再喝了！」

但醉的人哪會聽勸，凜雪鴉伸手跟他爭，還喊著：「還給我！管你是幻覺還是真的人都還給我！」說著竟還落了一滴淚在紅暈的臉頰上，並控訴他：「為什麼要一直拿走我的東西！」

殤不患被對方醉到不受控的樣子嚇著，鬆手讓對方奪回酒瓶。「我才沒有拿走什麼東西。」他焦急地反駁。

凜雪鴉以瓶就口，灌了兩大口下去才肯罷休。殤不患見著卻再也不敢輕舉妄動，深怕又激怒對方。凜雪鴉安靜半晌，把酒瓶當作枕頭抱在胸前，然後搖晃起身子。「不患的代價難道不是一生……他一直拿走東西就無法繼續待在這裡了。」他眼神迷濛望著夜空，陸續碎唸著徘徊在他腦裡的疑惑。「說起來無生的代價在那時候突然變了，變成一段感情……還是代價原本就是一段感情？我為何會想不起無生的願望是什麼？」搖了搖頭，又喝了一口瓶內佳釀。「我只記得他希望一個人活下來。活下來然後呢……」

「願望不是不能讓人死而復生嗎？」殤不患忍不住插話。也不知道對方會不會回答自己的問題，但總可試試。

「所以那個人應該當時活著，只是快要死了。活下來然後怎麼樣了才是最重要的。對方活下來因此得到什麼，才是無生需要付出的代價。」凜雪鴉表情忽地嚴肅，認真答問的樣子讓殤不患瞬間以為他從酒醉中清醒過來。不過對方下一秒又瞇起濛濛雙眼，對著自己說：「這話不能跟真的不患說呢，說了他又要生氣了。說我根本是想要人陪什麼的。」

「寂寞的時候有酒陪我就好，才不需要人陪呢。」說著說著，他又躺倒在廊道上。殤不患挨近一瞧，對方已經捲起身體睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉。  
以為自己寫過雙鳳凰車，就能寫雙鳳凰了……  
簡直鑄成大錯，再也不敢了(◞‸◟ )


	10. Chapter 10

睜開雙眼，還是那無趣的天花板。凜雪鴉想著。

很久沒有睡過一覺，凜雪鴉花了點時間從剛甦醒的狀態回神，才發現殤不患居然一早就已經在廚房裡忙碌。他起身梳妝著衣，並不急著過去打招呼，在銅鏡裡確認好自己恢復過往的完美狀態後才踏出房門。

「不患，早安。今天怎麼來早了？」凜雪鴉拉開餐廚房的拉門後，精神奕奕地道早。

「想說偶爾也可以幫你做個早飯。」殤不患不想讓對方知道自己在此留宿一晚的事情。畢竟那樣等同不打自招，撞見對方醉態的事。

「居然是西式早餐盤，更稀奇了。」餐桌上的圓盤內盛裝了培根、美式炒蛋及法式吐司。想像著殤不患做法式吐司的樣子，凜雪鴉覺得好不般配，又感到有趣而笑了出來。

「想說比起豆漿油條，你應該比較習慣吃這個。」殤不患打開冰箱又回頭問對方都喝牛奶還是柳橙汁，這兩樣都是他從家裡拿過來的。凜雪鴉要了柳橙汁，但他其實平常早上什麼都沒吃，反正沒那個必要。「這些其實也方便準備。」殤不患解釋道。

餐食間沒有人提起昨晚的事，畢竟凜雪鴉以為昨日整天就只有自己一人獨自在家，而殤不患便也讓他這麼認為。殤不患想著若昨晚自己沒有突然來訪，眼前這個談吐與平時無異的人表現得完全不似前日大醉過一場。他們聊著遊樂園裡先進的設施設備，浪巫謠與殺無生的互動，然後潦草帶過閉園的煙火秀。

「怎麼我位子上擺了一個購物袋？」凜雪鴉回到接待廳就看見自己專屬的沙發上放了遊樂園的購物袋，以為是殤不患打掃時借放的而詢問對方。

「是給你的紀念品。」殤不患停下手中的打掃工作，搓了搓鼻子回答。

「在下沒一起去，何來的紀念品。」凜雪鴉不禁失笑。打開袋子，在那裡頭的是遊樂園主角標誌性的大耳朵髮箍。凜雪鴉當然見過這個常出現在各大宣傳影片中、遊客們必買的扮裝道具，感到新鮮有趣的他拿著禮物到大廳內的一面全身鏡前試戴。

「無生告訴我，你不能踏出店外的事。」希望藉由小禮物，讓對方多少能體驗一起去遊樂園的喜悅。

鏡子裡的凜雪鴉聞言後卻是愣怔住。看著鏡中的自己，竟覺得裡面那個人怎會落得如此可悲境地。「他不該告訴你的。」他對著受困鏡中的男子嗤笑，然後才回過身來對著殤不患問：「我戴起來好看嗎？」

凜雪鴉解開馬尾，雪白的髮絲披散於肩，讓頭頂上色彩鮮艷的大圓耳朵更加奪目。髮箍下那張臉蛋的柔和眉目與婉娩微笑更是讓人心蕩神迷。

「嗯，好看。」殤不患輕輕提起嘴角，豪不害臊地答道。

也許這是第一次受到他人讚美，也或許只是殤不患第一次給予自己正面評價；他明明該索要更多來自對方的稱讚，那刻卻是選擇將頭飾摘下。他步至殤不患跟前，幫對方戴上髮箍。

「我覺得不患戴著更合適。」

殤不患覺得凜雪鴉當下臉上的笑容不是笑，因為禮物就這樣被退了回來。

當初應該徵詢其他人的意見。殤不患事後檢討。也許這樣的禮物不但沒打消一同造訪遊樂園的想念，反而更加深了踏出房屋囹圄的欲望。而對方絕不會將此表露在外。

俗話說從哪裡跌倒就從哪裡爬起，依循過往經驗，幫對方買些甜點美食可能還是最安全的首要選擇。殤不患下班後的閒暇之餘就思考著這些，為的也只是想看到他開心滿足的樣子罷了。就像那次收到蜂蜜蛋糕時，欣喜溢於言表的神情。

就那麼剛好，幾天後一個機會出現在殤不患面前。

用餐時間完全化身成電視兒童的凜雪鴉，現在視線正直勾勾地定在舒芙蕾鬆餅被煎至金黃焦色、而後躍動翻面的畫面。殤不患不懂那樣濕濕軟軟的麵粉有什麼吸引人的地方，看起來就是顏色較為粉嫩的軟爛糕泥。但倒是覺得對面那看得如此津津有味的傢伙，其表情更是讓人移不開目光。

凜雪鴉舉起筷箸，緩緩夾起一小撮肉鬆，到唇邊時已經落了大半到下方手捧著的碗裡去。這期間注意力全放在了電視上，視線一瞬都沒挪開。嚼著含進口中的肉鬆，那木筷還擱在唇瓣上，隨嘴裡咀嚼的動作上下擺盪著。

真是好看。

節目進入尾聲並開始預告下回的內容，凜雪鴉才終於收回注意力到餐桌上，然而卻發現殤不患正盯著自己瞧。「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」他開口詢問。

「沒什麼。」殤不患沒說他在看對方那口飯到底可以吃多久。

不知道從什麼時候開始的，凜雪鴉看到想吃的東西，也不再要求自己去幫忙跑腿。即便看得這樣入迷，也是隻字未提，讓人感覺像在戒斷甜食。可是每當自己帶著點心回來，他又樂得拉著人陪他一起享用。殤不患不懂他在壓抑什麼。

錯過了節目對鬆餅店的資訊簡介，殤不患還因此問了浪巫謠知不知道這家店。興許是想著演藝圈的人對這種話題餐廳可能比較了解。浪巫謠過陣子後回覆他，殺無生幫忙找到了店名跟地址，還轉達了對方要他不要太寵著凜雪鴉，畢竟那個人已經夠壞的，要是再繼續慣著就無人能敵了。殤不患謝過後說自己會有分寸，要他們不用擔心。

-

「不好意思，我們為了餐點的品質，是沒有提供外帶服務的。」

用色粉嫩的鬆餅店門前聚集不少排隊候位的年輕男女，有情侶、有姐妹淘、有感情融洽的母女檔，各個都是為了舒芙蕾鬆餅風潮而來。但最想吃的那個人卻沒有辦法來。殤不患詢問服務人員能不能讓他把餐點外帶，卻遭到婉拒。

「這樣啊……我想也是。」殤不患抓了抓頭。想著店家光是等候用餐的顧客就已經消化不完，若是接了外帶生意肯定內場的甜點師傅們更應付不來。

但一想到那個人吃到心心念念東西時的樣子，又讓人無法馬上打消念頭。因此殤不患試著說出自己提出如此要求的緣由：「其實是因為家裡……妹、我的妹妹他因為生病沒辦法出門，那天她看到電視報導了你們的店，雖然沒說出口，但我看她一臉就是真的很想吃吃看鬆餅的樣子……所以才……」儘管除了妹妹外說的都是實情，但要他演一齣動人心弦的戲碼恐怕還是太過困難。

發覺週遭的目光都被他蹩腳的演技吸引過來，他開始打退堂鼓。「不過既然是這樣的話也不好意思為難你們，總之謝謝妳。」說完就準備離去。

「不，先生請留步！」女性店員帶著水汪的大眼喊住他。「不然我進去問問我們師傅，您稍等我一下！」

不同於殤不患對自己的認知，聽聞他的故事以後，所有在店門前的客人都被這樣的好哥哥給打動。紛紛給予妹妹祝福，還讚嘆能有這樣的好哥哥是多麼令人稱羨的事。讓殤不患覺得胡謅出這樣故事的自己實在太不知羞恥。

店員詢問完告知殤不患，若他能在最佳賞味的一刻鐘內回到家的話，願意替他做一份破例外帶。殤不患許諾後與店家約定了取餐時間，他先去把該買回家的食材用品張羅好，然後才謹慎地提著那份得來不易的甜點回家。

回到家後的殤不患將鬆餅重新擺盤，裝飾得跟店內一樣精緻誘人。而這時，凜雪鴉也正好從臥房出來找人。

「怎麼今天好像去得比較久？」步入餐廚房凜雪鴉一邊闔上拉門，一邊問著不知道在餐桌前忙些什麼的殤不患。

「啊，去幫你買了這個回來。趕快過來吃吧。」向對方展示自己出門後的豐收成果，有些期盼對方接下來的反應。

「別再這麼做了，殤不患。」卻未料到得來的會是一句冷言。

「什麼？」

「不要再猜測我的想法，不要再這樣給我驚喜。」

凜雪鴉凝視著桌上那擺盤亮眼的鬆餅，失去笑容的臉冷若冰霜。

「就算我猜測你的想法好了，我也永遠無法懂你到底在想什麼。」殤不患不疾不徐地說著，字字帶著悵惜。然後嗤鼻譏笑道：「就像我不知道你現在為什麼要生氣一樣。」

「我生氣？」藏在袖子裡的手死命地握緊，嘴角違反心意上揚著。「嗯，就當作是生氣吧。」

「手過來。」凜雪鴉陡然向他伸出手。

「要幹嘛？」殤不患摸不著頭緒，卻也還是握上對方那伸來的左手。

「從今天起殤不患不用再擔任我的助手，我們交易結束。」凜雪鴉確認對方腕部內側的印記消失後，就鬆開了手。「你放心，有無生在巫謠身旁，他會仕途順遂的。無生將繼續擔任巫謠的經紀人，至於他們兩人間的緣分，就以殤先生擔任助手的這幾天作為代價支付。」那句殤先生聽在殤不患耳裡如同針扎。「等你離開後，我會解除大廳壁櫃的術法，至於巷子內的出入口你也無法再觸動它。恭喜你，自由了。」凜雪鴉走至門邊的同時這麼交代著。

「你突然間在說些什麼……」殤不患感到自己額際隱隱作痛。

「我已經不需要助手了。」凜雪鴉拉開門，庭園裡吹起不合時宜的雪。

「你從來就沒有需要助手過。」他低聲駁斥。

「或許吧，但那也不是你的事了。」那張側臉被身後雪景襯得虛幻不實。「那麼，別過。」只有在說這句話時他是看著殤不患的。話說完，他將門拉上後離去。

-

寢室中，煙管裡煙草已經燃盡，但他無心填補。凜雪鴉將自己摔入淨白大床上，胸前印記僅存最後一劃，腦中不斷徘徊對方那句：『你從來就沒有需要助手過。』

是的。

我不需要。

我不需要。

我不需要。

我從來不需要任何人的陪伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預告明天會更新！  
其實下一章的字數不足一章，但還是想在這裡給個喘氣點(?)


	11. Chapter 11

九點二十二分，殤不患的手機響起。

八個多月前曾效力的那間工作室打電話來問殤不患今早怎麼沒有進辦公室。一開始他對於來電者的問話感到錯愕，但即時回過神來找理由搪塞；他匆忙道歉並解釋自己早上身體不適，下午一定會到崗上班。掛下電話，殤不患覺得自己打謊越來越信手拈來。

辦公室裡的同事們對殤不患如此長一段時間沒有出現，不覺困惑也不過問他任何事情。整個氛圍如同殤不患本就說好要留職休假這麼長一段時間，當殤不患回來時就是相當平常地分配工作、交代案子進度。

一切都太過往常一般。殤不患還沒來得及傷心，就已經陷入被催交稿件的修改輪迴中；還沒來得及哀嘆，就已經被趕入上班下班的生活洪流裡。那八個月多月，如果沒看見隨意擱置在角落的樂園髮箍，還以為是自己幻夢一場。

  
  


不如就當作是夢吧。

  
  


就當殤不患放棄回想過去那些事情時，浪巫謠傳來訊息說要跟殺無生過去晚餐。他們兩人最近忙於新專輯宣傳活動，已經有好陣子沒一起吃飯了。也因此他們過了十天半月，才得到殤不患被驅離當鋪的消息。

殺無生很激動。他甚至還來不及把浪巫謠安置他處，就開著車趕去那條巷子口。他叫浪巫謠在車上待著，接著下車快步走到那個應該要有棟古宅的地方。然而那裡只剩一片荒蕪空地。殺無生確認自己手上的印記，該有東西的那處卻是什麼痕跡都沒留下。他撥打電話給那個該接通電話的人，接通時傳來的是機械人聲告知對方已經關機。他氣得朝那片空地扔出手裡的東西。

  
  


「隨便你好了！」殺無生嘶聲大吼。「他馬的任性，還死性不改！」

  
  


剛下車想要過去一探究竟的浪巫謠見到這景象嚇得身體為之一振。他從沒見過殺無生這麼生氣的樣子。

  
  


-

  
  


睡不著覺的夜半時分，殤不患會走到曾經的那個門前。如今只是一堵實牆。

  
  


不用再回到房裡抽菸管，凜雪鴉獨自呆坐在大廳裡，看著眼前無人收拾的杯盤。

  
  


座位旁圍了不少同事，殤不患操作著電腦程式修改圖面，一面解釋一面分配工作給組員們。

  
  


在那天之後無人使用的餐廚房，依舊維持著當時的狀態。桌上鬆餅仍是剛擺盤好的樣子。

  
  


辦公室裡的燈就只剩殤不患那區域還亮著，幾個人正為明早的會議作最後衝刺。

  
  


門上的銅鈴聲響起，凜雪鴉起身將拉門關上阻隔房外風雪，然後揚起微笑迎接客人。

  
  


當離開公司時，路上已經沒什麼人車。殤不患臉色憔悴地獨自走在商業區內準備回家。

  
  


高中少女問著當鋪裡是不是少了一人，還說著這裡最近總是下雪。凜雪鴉也只是笑著。

  
  


辦公大樓到車站必經的十字路口，少了尖峰時刻的行人使殤不患也沒留意前方的號誌燈。

  
  


禁止行人通行的紅色號誌燈亮起，殤不患仍踏入了車道沒有駐足。遠方一輛貨車疾駛而來。

  
  


聽不進對方的慰問聲，眼裡看著的也不是當鋪內的景象。凜雪鴉青著臉突然從座位上站起。

  
  
  


看著凜雪鴉不顧一切的奪門而出的背影，那名女高中生說著恭喜，同時從自己位子上站起，轉而坐到專屬於店主的位置上。

  
  
  


「殤不患！」

殤不患回頭的同時被一股強勁的力道拉回人行道上，取而代之的是凜雪鴉跌入車道的身影。想再將人托回來已為時已晚，伸出的手在觸碰到對方之前，那個人在受到撞擊的同時，凜雪鴉的身影化為點晶星塵。

  
  


啊啊，來不及了。凜雪鴉看著對方驚愕的臉時如此想著。

消失前的凜雪鴉露出無奈笑容，他終究還是無法放下殤不患。

  
  


與十年前的場景相仿。當他聽見殺無生喊著自己時，回過頭就遭一台貨車從旁撞上。現在想來，殺無生大概是駐足於街角的樂器行櫥窗了吧，才會在離自己那麼遠的地方。過去的記憶開始逐一恢復。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


九點二十二分，殤不患的手機響起。

八個多月前曾效力的那間工作室，打電話來問殤不患今早怎麼沒進辦公室。一開始他對於來電者的問話感到錯愕，但隨即回過神來找理由搪塞；他匆忙道歉並解釋自己早上身體不適，下午一定會到崗上班。掛下電話，殤不患覺得自己打謊越來越信手拈來。

辦公室裡的同事們，對殤不患如此長一段時間沒有出現，不覺困惑也不過問他任何事情。整個氛圍如同殤不患本就說好要留職休假這麼長一段時間，當殤不患回來時就是相當平常地分配工作、交代案子進度。

一切都太過往常一般。殤不患還沒來得及酸心，就已經陷入被催交稿件的修改輪迴中；還沒來得及傷情，就已經被趕入上班下班的生活洪流裡。那八個多月，如果沒看見隨意擱置在角落的遊樂園髮箍，還以為是自己幻夢一場。

不如就當作是夢吧。

就當殤不患放棄回想過去那些事情時，浪巫謠傳來訊息，說要跟殺無生過去一同晚餐。他們兩人最近忙於新專輯宣傳活動，已經有好陣子沒與他相聚吃飯了。也因此兩人過了十天半月，才得到殤不患被驅離當鋪的消息。

殺無生很激動。他甚至還來不及把浪巫謠安置他處，就開著車趕去那條巷子口。他叫浪巫謠在車上待著，接著下車，快步走到應該要有棟古宅的地方。如今那裡只剩一片荒蕪空地。殺無生確認自己手上的印記，該有東西的那處卻是什麼痕跡都沒留下。他撥號給那個該接通電話的人，傳來的僅是機械人聲告知對方已經關機，使他氣得朝眼前空地扔出手機。

「隨便你好了！」殺無生嘶聲大吼。「他馬的任性，還死性不改！」

剛下車想要過去一探究竟的浪巫謠，被眼前景象嚇得渾身一顫。他從沒見過殺無生這麼生氣的樣子。

-

睡不著覺的夜半時分，殤不患會走到曾經的那個門前。如今只是一堵實牆。

不用再回到房裡抽菸管，凜雪鴉獨自呆坐在大廳裡，看著眼前無人收拾的杯盤。

座位旁圍了不少同事，殤不患操作著電腦程式修改圖面，一面解釋一面分配工作給組員們。

在那天之後無人使用的餐廚房，依舊維持著當時的狀態。桌上鬆餅仍是剛擺盤好的樣子。

辦公室裡的燈就只剩殤不患那區域還亮著，幾個人正為明早的會議作最後衝刺。

門上的銅鈴聲響起，凜雪鴉起身將拉門關上阻隔房外風雪，然後揚起微笑迎接客人。

當離開公司時，路上已經沒什麼人車。殤不患臉色憔悴地獨自走在商業區內準備回家。

高中少女問著當鋪裡是不是少了一人，還說著這裡最近總是下雪。凜雪鴉也只是笑著。

辦公大樓到車站必經的十字路口，少了尖峰時刻的行人使殤不患也沒留意前方的號誌燈。

禁止行人通行的紅色燈號亮起，殤不患仍踏入了車道沒有駐足。遠方一輛貨車疾駛而來。

聽不進對方的慰問聲，眼裡看著的也不是當鋪內的景象。凜雪鴉青著臉猛然從座位上站起。

看著凜雪鴉不顧一切奪門而出的背影，那名女高中生說著恭喜，同時從自己位子上站起，轉而到專屬於店主的沙發就坐。

「殤不患！」

殤不患回頭的同時被一股強勁的力道拉回人行道上，取而代之的是凜雪鴉跌入車道的身影。想再將人拖回來也為時已晚，伸出的手並未來得及觸碰到對方。在受到撞擊的同時，凜雪鴉的身影化為點晶星塵。

啊啊，來不及了。凜雪鴉看著對方驚愕的臉時，如此想著。

消失前的凜雪鴉露出無奈笑容，他終究還是無法放下殤不患。

與十年前的場景相仿。當他聽見殺無生喊著自己時，回過頭就遭一台貨車從旁撞上。現在想來，殺無生大概是駐足於街角的樂器行前吧，才會在離自己那麼遠的地方。過去的記憶開始逐一恢復。

-

睜開眼，是一望無際的純白。正當凜雪鴉認為自己完全離開人世時，一名女性的聲音似從遠方傳來。她說著——

「殺先生，凜先生稍早醒過來了。」

帶有頻率的儀器聲慢慢傳入耳中，眼底漸漸分辨出天花板與日光燈管的界線。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出現了！偶像劇必備的車禍橋段 ʅ (ツ) ʃ  
反正是偶像劇paro，狗血一點也沒關係吧！  
……對啦其實我就只是個俗套沒梗王(；_；)


	12. Chapter 12

再也見不到凜雪鴉了。

這是殤不患頭先想到的事情。

悵然許久，他最後覺得無法自處，而去尋求浪巫謠的協助。殤不患說不出口發生了什麼事，浪巫謠便也不追問，是什麼原因讓對方過來借宿一晚。好幾個晚上殤不患不敢入眠，他怕在夢裡凜雪鴉會前來與他分別。直到有天在辦公室體力不支倒下，被送往醫院於病床上睡過一覺，他才又回到以往的秩序生活中。

-

浪巫謠不知道殤不患記不記得。在他說借宿一晚後又留在自家好幾天的其中一個夜晚裡，殺無生買了好多酒過來，意圖讓他說出那個晚上的事情。

事情說出來的當下他異常冷靜，但眼淚卻是潸潸流著。

浪巫謠除了擁抱別無辦法，甚至連自己都被感染上那種情緒，而不自禁地跟著悲傷。殺無生抽了紙巾，替無法空出雙手的浪巫謠擦乾臉頰。

最後時間終於沖洗掉那路泥濘，殤不患又回到他原本的生活軌道上。

「你想知道我當初的願望對吧？」有天殺無生突然提起這個話題。

浪巫謠跟著殺無生來到醫院，在高樓層的貴賓病房區域裡，他透過窗口看到那個開口無法組織言語、暫時無法下床的人。

殺無生說他們是從小就認識的。

經歷十年，殺無生講述當初那些事情時已沒有什麼太大的情緒波動，就如平時告訴浪巫謠工作日程安排一樣，平鋪直敘。

…

同為頂尖商界的所有權人獨子，他們在聚會上見面的次數恐怕比到學校露面的次數還要來得多。一回生兩回熟，逐漸熟悉彼此以後，他們便時常結伴上家教課，或是一起到外面尋樂子。但就算他們考上了同一間明星高中，凜雪鴉依然找不到生活樂趣所在，一切對他來說都太過平凡簡單。他在所有高三考生都緊繃戒備的備考期拉著殺無生翹課，僅僅是漫無目的地閒逛著。

那天殺無生為了櫥窗裡的一把吉他而駐足了。才正想要告訴那個人，自己最近迷上在音符間抒發情緒，轉頭就見對方一個人走在車流間。至今他仍懷疑凜雪鴉是臨時起意的。他大叫他的名字，對方轉頭，在還沒迎上視線前，就見一輛貨車朝他猛烈撞擊上去。

人沒死成，但醫生說病患的身體所有功能皆逐漸停擺。若病患無求生意志，再頂尖的醫術也強留不了這條性命。

自己似是被留下了，對方甚至沒有向他道別。殺無生從醫院離開，憑著方向感朝出事的路口走去；為了這件破事，他還沒進去逛那間街角的樂器行。途經一條巷弄，遇見一棟明顯不屬於現代的和式古厝，於是著魔似地推開其大門。殺無生見到了那個應當在醫院裡的該死傢伙。

『你在這裡幹什麼？』

『這裡是只要付出相應代價，就能實現願望的當鋪。』面對如此不善的客人，他似乎遊刃有餘。『你有願望想要實現嗎？』

『如果真的什麼都能實現，就讓我唯一的朋友活下來。』不捨、不甘及對眼前這個人的怨懟，殺無生對他提出如此要求。

凜雪鴉點了點頭，但要如何為這個願望定價，是件很困難的事情。關於這個人，他所能得到的資訊實在太少了。『這個願望的代價不知道該怎麼收取才好呢。不如先欠著吧！』

把代價留待未來，若是出現需要有人協助實現願望時再用上吧。凜雪鴉起初是這麼想的。事後才察覺自己胸前的印記少了一劃，似乎是因此所致。

-

「凜先生，外出時請您務必小心！」在電梯口的服務站，護理師這樣囑咐著凜雪鴉。

他笑著答覆知道了，隨後正大光明地從醫院正門離開。

承受全身筋肉重新延展活動的苦痛，撐過身體行動不能自主的精神折磨，如今終於可以每日自行到外頭散步。儘管行進速度還有待加強，但短時間內能有這樣的成果，凜雪鴉已是相當自滿。尤其他今天有個特別計劃，更是抱著滿心期待，朝目標地走去。

-

手上的大案子剛結束，殤不患參加下班後的小組聚餐，還難得地跟幾個組員們喝了小酒，一名心儀殤不患已久的女孩便趁著機會說要送組長回家。雖然臉部熱燙紅通，但殤不患意識依舊清醒，卻還是敵不過其他醉如爛泥的同事們慫恿，只好跟這個孩子一路。

不知不覺間他們走到那個出事的十字路口。殤不患自從那天起就會選擇到其他車站搭車，或是改走車站的其他出入口好避開此處。可是今天是隨女孩子走過來的，一時的疏忽又久違勾起記憶中的片段。殤不患感到頭部又脹痛起來。

看著對向同樣等待號誌燈的人群，其中的一頭雪髮吸引住他渙散的目光。

凜雪鴉。還是那個樣子。

嫣然笑貌，赤眸中又帶些得意。身著寬鬆便服就站在那。

殤不患看得難受，他跟身旁的人說聲他還有地方要去，隨即掉頭拐彎而去。

全然預料外的事態演變，使從未有過的驚慌在心上渲染開來。

凜雪鴉艱困地從人群中掙脫出來，然而對向人行道上那個人卻已離他好段距離。本就走不快的軀體，遇上像殤不患那樣闊步行走的人更是追趕不上。

「殤不患。」極力快步仍越離越遠，他急得想喊住對方，可是尖峰時段車來車往，另一頭又如何能聽得清。

『不患。』就算身體不允許，眼看對方就要消失在視線範圍內，只好勒令雙腿跑動起來。

不伶俐的下肢失去節奏絆在一起，雙手率先著地，因重心而在地面上往前磨去。膝蓋向下一跪，本來就刷舊的牛仔褲受外力拉扯後更是徹底磨破。

「對不起。」就只是想親口跟你說這句話。

狼狽的撲跌引來不少路過的民眾注目，有人上前慰問，但又怕強行攙扶會讓傷勢更重，因此凜雪鴉最後是自己起身爬起的。向周遭的人謝過關心後，他緩緩往人潮稀疏的方向離開。

-

又一通來自醫院的電話。院方慌亂地為放任凜雪鴉進出醫院，導致現下深夜時分都還找不到人而賠罪。聯絡殺無生尋求線索，已是他們最後不得以的辦法了。

殺無生深嘆口氣同時撥亂瀏海，他跟電話另一頭說：如果人沒回去就算了，他不想再為那個人大費周章。

「去找不患了？」等對方掛掉電話後，浪巫謠詢問。

「管他，我再也不會去理那傢伙做了什麼。」殺無生拉開勒了整天的領帶，挨著沙發上的人坐下。他只要心情不好，都會特別想要蹭著浪巫謠，對方也十分明白。

來自手機的規律震動聲不識時務地響起，浪巫謠將來電者名字亮給殺無生看。「可能找到了。」說完就把電話接起。

「喂，巫謠？」浪巫謠聽出對方的情緒不穩，他應聲後要殤不患先平靜下來。「我今晚可能喝多了……我……在街上看到那傢伙了。」接著殤不患解釋他已經離開那裡，但情緒還是緩不過來，只好再度向他求助。

「殤，我需要你冷靜地聽我說。」

他緩緩向殤不患解釋，那些他仍未告訴對方的事情。當初剛甦醒過來的凜雪鴉，因為長時間缺乏使用身體機能而導致不能言語、不能行動。殺無生說對方心思難猜，尤其自尊心其高無比，哪能知道他現在這模樣到底願不願意見人；因此與其將此事擅自告訴殤不患，不如讓對方往後自己去解釋個清楚。

殺無生不想插手他人的感情事，浪巫謠也選擇尊重他的抉擇。

浪巫謠為他的相瞞至今道歉。

-

幹嘛追呢，這些不都是依自己的意思而變成這步境地的嗎？讓他回去原本的生活，再也跟自己毫無瓜葛。凜雪鴉反覆勸戒著。就因為反悔又想強求回來，才會摔成這落魄模樣不是嗎？掌心跟膝蓋都破皮流血了。

好痛，很久沒那麼痛過了。

殤不患在那個街口附近的社區小公園裡找到他的身影。那個人坐在鞦韆上卻不是開心擺動，反倒是垂首定在原處。是怎樣的蒙古大夫把病患照顧成這副營養不良的樣子？殤不患見到他單薄的身形後，在內心裡斥責。

他走到那個人面前，對方仍注視著自己的手掌心，沒有抬眼看他一眼。那幾處傷口看得人觸目驚心，令殤不患又暗地裡嘆了好幾口氣。

「你有什麼願望嗎？」殤不患開口問他。其他究責的話他不忍說出。

「願望是要能夠實現才有說出來的價值吧？」

「這樣就放棄了？不說說看怎麼知道能不能實現。」殤不患蹲下身與他平視，不過對方仍是不瞧他一眼。「而且不是只要付出相應的代價就能實現願望嗎？」

「我很清楚自己付不起代價，那當然只能死了這條心。」

「還不知道代價是什麼就說付不起了？」殤不患提高語調調侃道。「以往要付什麼、要付多少都是由你決定。如果你的願望跟我有關，那麼這次應該輪到我來出價了吧？」

凜雪鴉抬起頭來看向對方，殷紅眼底裡盡是困惑不解。

「不論你想要得到我的什麼，就拿你的來跟我換吧。」殤不患笑得爽朗。「你可能會像我一樣質疑這兩者等不等值，但要知道……我只拿我喜歡的。」

不知到底是先笑出聲來還是先流下淚來，凜雪鴉只知道對方一張開雙臂自己就撲向過去。他用力地抱住對方脖頸。殤不患的擁抱如想像中溫暖，令人再也無法棄捨。

《典當十年光陰，換得與你相遇。》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《當》的小安排。
> 
> →凜雪鴉是無欲無求而尋死，因此靈魂被送至當鋪，從事店主一職。因這樣的人能不帶情感地替願望定價。
> 
> →凜雪鴉的過去與為何成為當鋪主人，是凜雪鴉在這個狀態（當鋪主人）不能知曉的事情。所以儘管不知道對方「唯一的朋友」其姓名背景，但凜雪鴉可以依據對方的敘述實現願望。在不知道「唯一的朋友」背景的情況，凜雪鴉要如何為這個願望定價是很困難的事情。因此凜雪鴉先實現了願望，延後殺無生的代價繳交時間。這件事違反規定，則是凜雪鴉發現胸前印記缺了一筆後才曉得的。
> 
> →四人的願望環環相扣，後期有點跳脫願望的本質是什麼，而偏向以物易物的交換感。  
無生強留下雪鴉的命，使雪鴉從店主變成顧客而將遇上不患，自己也因此結識巫謠。  
雪鴉用十年的光陰與被囚禁的勞動，換取自己跟殤不患的緣分。  
不患用全心陪伴雪鴉的付出，換巫謠受到無微不至的照顧。  
最後浪巫謠是唯一一個沒有在當鋪裡典當東西的人。
> 
> →凜雪鴉的印記會因為「打破規定」或「動心動情」而消失。當他印記完全消失，就是找回人性、眷戀人世的時刻；也是他能重回人生軌道之時。
> 
> →關於殤不患在當鋪遇到的第一個雨天，那天早上是殺無生過來向凜雪鴉表明，自己不會再任由對方差遣，要凜雪鴉不要再聯繫他。當時殺無生試圖了結自己與凜雪鴉的藕斷絲連，而凜雪鴉也發現無生將會喜歡上浪巫謠。
> 
> →關於反覆翻折的蜂蜜蛋糕報導。十年間凜雪鴉會藉口對方還沒支付代價，讓殺無生替自己買想吃的東西來，但自從把浪巫謠交給對方後，凜雪鴉便無法繼續這種作為。寂寞與渴望間的拉拔就成了那頁被折爛的雜誌報導。
> 
> →凜雪鴉只要感到寂寞就會酗酒。一次是發現無生將會喜歡上巫謠，自己也失去藉口讓對方過來見面聊天。另一次是發現自己不能克制對不患的感情，對方會一直讓他的印記消逝。而他不知道印記消失時，會發生什麼事情。
> 
> →庭園天氣確實是反應凜雪鴉的心情，大部分的時間都是多雲時晴並涼爽的。直到不患來訪後，晴天的天數才有增加。
> 
> →不患解除契約時，因連帶關係使殺無生的契約也跟著解除。
> 
> →凜雪鴉的外觀會隨著時間改變（例如頭髮），但本人意識不到；殺無生知道對方沒有車禍前的記憶，所以也沒跟他提過。
> 
> →猶豫了很久殤不患在脆弱的時候到底會不會向外求助，還是自己消化。畢竟本篇的殤不患近乎所向無敵，實在沒個參考……其實這點凜雪鴉也是。  
但我覺得凜雪鴉的心傲應該會寧可難受到死也不向外求助；而殤不患是個三觀非常正的人，所以當一個人真的受不住時，會選擇找個人替自己分擔超出能力範圍的情緒。


End file.
